Vacation Time
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Sequel to Blackmail - the team gets some much deserved vacation time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Six months had passed since Reid and Morgan came out, unintentionally, to their teammates at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Despite Morgan's fears, their relationship was not only accepted by the others, but almost idolized. Of course, it took Penelope Garcia a little longer to get used to the idea of 'her man' being gay than it did the others, but she did eventually get over it. Many of the team members wished that they had the opportunity to spend as much time with the object of their affections as Reid and Morgan did. However, as with anything that passed through their team, they were the butt of many jokes, no pun intended.

It had been a long four days in Conneticut, and all the team wanted was some time off. Garcia came up with the great idea that they all go to her favorite karaoke bar. Reluctantly, Reid agreed to go, because Morgan seemed to really want to.

"Baby, I promise you'll have fun."

"I doubt it, but ok."

"Thanks. It'll be cool. You need to get out sometimes." Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so." Morgan kissed Reid's forehead.

There was a lot of badly sung music blaring over the speakers as Reid tried to make himself be comfortable in his surroundings. Adjusting himself on the barstool he ordered a drink.

"Reid, at least try to look like you want to be here." J.J. prodded.

"I'm fine, just ignore me." He replied as he sipped his drink.

"Spence, let's dance." Reid cut his eyes at the dancefloor.

"I'm ok." Morgan gave him the puppy eyes, pleading with him.

"Come on, let loose, have fun." Reid simply shook his head.

"Derek, you know I don't dance, or have rhythm of any kind." Garcia stiffled a laugh.

"You have to have some kind of rhythm to keep Derek happy."

"Penelope, not helping." Morgan said.

"Seriously, if you want to dance, go ahead, but I'm staying right here." Reid replied, hoping Morgan would decide to keep his seat next to him. Morgan, however, sighed and stood up. Not five minutes later women were swooning around him, offering to dance. Reid's eyes followed every move he made. A bubble of jealousy swelled inside of him. _I did tell him it was ok._ He rationalized to himself. A tall blonde woman walked up to Morgan, taking his hand and leading him to the dancefloor. He spun her around, and as she turned to face him, she drug her hands down his chest, stopping just above his belt. Reid's face turned red.

"Woah, Reid, you ok?" Prentiss asked. Gritting his teeth, he nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me." he replied, standing and going to the restroom. He purposely brushed past Morgan on the way. He achieved the desired result, when Morgan stopped dancing and turned to watch his boyfriend storming to the bathroom. Pushing the woman off of him, he retreated to their table.

"Hey, is Spencer ok? He seemed upset."

"We thought the same thing, but he didn't say anything." Morgan turned back in the direction of the restroom. When Reid still hadn't emerged, he got worried and followed.

"Spencer?" he called at the stalls. Reid rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears that were trying to form.

"Yeah?" Morgan approached the stall he heard his voice from.

"You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine, why?" Reid flushed the toilet to make it appear that was why he had been in there before opening the door. Morgan was standing with his arm against the wall, grinning ear to ear.

"You just seemed upset when you came in here, and you'd been in here for a little while, so I was checking." Reid gave the best fake smile he could.

"I'm fine. You should go have fun."

"But I want _you_ to be having fun, too."

"I'm having a good time talking with the girls, don't worry about me." Morgan sighed before wrapping his arms around Reid's waist.

"You're a bad liar, but I promise, I will make it up to you when we get home." This time, Reid's smile was sincere as he pressed his lips to Morgan's.

"Go dance."

That night, Morgan was determined to hold to his promise. The moment the door shut behind them, he clicked it locked and turned on Reid. Reid, not paying any attention, headed to the bedroom. Morgan, unsatisfied with plain old routine sex, grabbed Reid's wrist and pulled him back.

"Whoa, Der..." but he didn't have a chance to say anything before he was slammed against the wall and being dominated by his lover. Morgan covered Reid's mouth with his, pinning his hands above his head by his wrists with one hand. The other hand was busy undoing Reid's belt. Reid bucked his hips in response to the force, which he welcomed. Morgan slipped his free hand into the young genius's pants, rubbing against his hardening manhood. Reid moaned into his lover's mouth, unable to contain himself. Morgan's mouth moved down, nipping at Reid's jawline. He used his tongue to trail a line from the top of his neck to his collarbone.

"Derek..." Reid moaned.

"Tell me what you want." Morgan whispered into Reid's ear before gently biting his earlobe.

"You." he growled.

"Are you sure? I might be relentless." Reid closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Morgan fingered at the bulge in Reid's pants.

"Please. Take me." Reid begged, having a hard time controlling his desires. Letting go of his hold on Reid's wrist, Morgan pulled down his partner's pants and boxers, before undoing his own. With controlled force, he spun Reid around, slamming him against the wall. Reid braced himself with his hands, pushing off from the wall to allow Morgan free access to his body. Sliding three fingers into Reid's mouth, Morgan stroked himself while Reid prepared his fingers. Next, he moved to Reid's entrance, making sure that he would be prepared for what Morgan was about to dish out. Once he was ready, Morgan put his lips to Reid's ear once more.

"Ready pretty boy?" he asked seductively. Reid simply nodded, unable to form coherent sentences. Morgan shoved inside of his lover, eliciting a loud moan from Reid's lips. This drove Morgan farther over the edge, causing him to be rougher and faster.

"Derek...unhh..." he moaned as Morgan wrapped his arm around him, grabbing at his length and stroking. Morgan stayed at his rough pace for a while before the two came together, Reid screaming out as he released his passion. Reid collapsed against the wall, Morgan falling against his back. Both of them were sweating from every pore, and panting harshly. Once Morgan pulled out, Reid turned to face him, wrapping his arms tight around his neck. Morgan possessively kissed his mate, allowing their tongues to wrestle around. When they finally separated Reid pressed his forehead to Morgan's.

"I love you." he panted.

"I love you, too, kid. I love you, too." Morgan replied before kissing him one final time.

Reid was running awkwardly down the hallway, not paying attention to his surroundings, when he slammed right into Morgan's chest, dropping the files piled in his hands. Garcia was walking by and stopped to help pick everything up.

"Derek, I'm so sorry! I was just in a hurry, and..." Morgan placed a finger over Reid's lips.

"Spence, chill. It's all good."

"I bet that's not all that's good." Garcia commented as she handed Morgan the folders.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Penelope." he retorted. He held out his hand to Reid, who was still sitting on his butt on the floor. He took it as Morgan helped pull him up off of the ground. "Watch where you're going, kid, you might hurt yourself next time." he said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Reid's ear. Reid slapped his hand away.

"Derek, don't do that!" Morgan had a confused look on his face.

"Do what? Fix your hair?"

"Yes, I mean, don't do that when we're here. I hear enough as it is, I don't need people seeing you tending to me."

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, Derek, I didn't mean to be harsh, it's just, they all, they all talk about how I'm 'the girl', and it gets to me sometimes. I am a man!" Reid huffed. Morgan snickered. "I'm glad you think it's funny." he said as he stomped away.

"Spencer! Stop!" He didn't even turn around. Morgan sighed, shaking his head. He decided to give him a few minutes to cool off and went in the opposite direction. As he was walking he passed J.J.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hey, J.J. can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Uh, do you guys give Spence a lot of hell about us?" She had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment.

"Not really, I mean, no more than we give you." she said with a laugh.

"Well, he's been kind of sensitive lately, and now he's going on about being a man. Do you know anything about that?" She pursed her lips.

"Maybe...well it was just a joke, but, I blame Emily." Just then Prentiss walked up.

"You blame Emily for what?"

"The other day, what you said about...Reid...and how he would look..." Prentiss's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Morgan scowled.

"Well, we might..."

"You might..." J.J. corrected.

"I might," she corrected. "have made a little joke on the computer in the form of an email to Garcia."

"And?"

"And she might have opened it right when Reid walked into her office."

"And?" he pushed.

"And it might have been a photoshopped picture of Reid..."

"Reid as what?"

"A woman..." she answered reluctantly. Morgan rubbed his forehead.

"Emily how could you? Now _I_ have to pick up the pieces. You really hurt his feelings." She looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not _me_ you need to say that to." Morgan said in a scolding tone as he walked away.

Reid was sitting at his desk, looking over the day's paperwork, when Prentiss approached him.

"Reid, can we talk for a second?" Without looking up from his paperwork, he nodded.

"I suppose."

"Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry." This peaked his interest slightly, causing him to look at her.

"For what, Emily?" he inquired.

"That picture, it was way out of line, and I apologize."

"_You_ did that?" His tone changed from distracted to bitter.

"Reid, it was really just supposed to be a harmless joke. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know I had hurt your pride."

"How did you know it mattered?"

"Well, Morgan told..." she drifted off when she saw Reid's expression change once more, this time into anger.

"I have to go." he spat as he gathered his things into his messenger bag and walked away.

"Oops..." Emily said, stunned by what had happened.

That night Reid was already home by the time Morgan got there.

"Spencer?" he called into the dark house. No answer. "Spencer!" he called once more. Still nothing. He walked into their bedroom to find Reid on the bed, with two piles of books. One full of books he had already finished, the other ones he was about to read. He was in the middle of a rather large one when Morgan walked into the room. "Spencer, why didn't you wait for me?" Reid sighed as he closed his book and set it down.

"Derek, I need you to not talk about our relationship with our coworkers." Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you care? Spence, what's been going on with you lately? You've been moody and sensitive, and..."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Morgan was taken back by the shrewdness of his tone.

"Why won't you talk to me? Is it something I did? Do you need me to back off for a minute? Tell me _something_!" Morgan threw his hands up at his sides. Reid looked down at his lap.

"I'm sorry Derek, I don't honestly know what's wrong with me." he paused for a moment. "You know, I'm lying, I _do_ know what's wrong."

"Please, tell me." Morgan pleaded as he set the books on the floor and sat next to his partner.

"The other night, when we all went out, and that woman..." Morgan was beginning to understand Reid's sudden insecurity about being a man.

"Spence, baby, I was _just_ dancing!"

"I know that, I do, but I can't help the feeling that you miss that life." Morgan laughed.

"For a genius, you're really idiotic." Reid's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who did I come home to that night? Who do I make love to _every_ night?" Reid was silent. "Tell me! Do I really seem like the type to live with someone, or tell someone I love them?" Reid shook his head. "So the fact that I do that, the fact that I was willing to throw my playboy life away, and settle down with you, what should that tell you?" Reid looked up into his eyes.

"That you love me."

"That I love you." he repeated. "So if this thing is going to work for us, you have to get over your insecurity. I won't ever cheat on you, and you have nothing to be jealous about. Not to mention, if you haven't noticed, blondes aren't really my type." The comment made Reid laugh.

"I always thought myself to be a rational man, but for some reason, when it comes to you, I just...lose it."

"I tend to have that affect on people." Morgan boasted. Reid curled up against his chest. Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid, pulling him as close as he could, trying to silently reassure him of what he had said.

"I love you."

"I love you." Morgan replied. Then he got an idea. "Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up."

"Okay..." he said reluctantly. As they stood up, Morgan turned his stereo on. A slow R&B song was playing.

"Give me your hands." Morgan demanded, holding his own out, palms up.

"Why?"

"Stop arguing and just do it."

"Whatever you say." Reid placed his hands in Morgan's. He pulled him close. Taking one of Reid's hands, he placed it on his left shoulder and placed his own on Reid's hip. He intertwined their other fingers together, holding their hands up.

"Do what I do." he said as he bagan to move his feet with the music.

"Derek, you know I'm no good at this stuff."

"Just try." Reid sighed.

"Okay, okay." he fumbled over Morgan's feet, trying to mimic him. His steps were calculated, but clumsy.

"Stop trying to figure out a formula, and just listen to the beat of the music. You can't use your brain for everything." Reid nodded. He closed his eyes, taking in the beats. He began to move his feet. Though he wasn't extremely graceful with it, he was moving a great deal more fluidly.

"See, now you got it." Once he was becoming accustomed to it, he closed the distance between them and rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. They danced together for over an hour.

"You know what, Derek?"

"What Spence?"

"I have never felt more safe and secure than when you hold me."

"You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"I've never felt more important than when I hold you."

A/N – What do you think? Any good? I like it! Please review, it is appreciated greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 2

The long day was drawing to a close. The entire team was buzzing around with excitement. God willing there were no serial criminals lurking, they were going to be off for the next fourteen days.

"Penelope, what are you going to do with your two weeks?" Morgan asked as he propped himself against his desk.

"There's a techfair in Florida, you know I can't resist getting to spy the latest gadgetry."

"Maybe you'll find a nice hacker to lay on the beach with." he joked.

"I'm not really the beach type, but finding a smart, sexy, hacker would be a plus." she grinned.

"What about you? Spending the weeks in with your little love toy?" he grinned.

"Actually, we're going to do a little bit of everything."

"Oh, I bet you are."

"He gets the first week, I get the second. We haven't told each other our plans yet, but I know that he wants us to head straight to Vegas in the morning."

"Ooh, time to meet the Mom-in-law?" he sighed.

"Well, we did meet once."

"Yeah, but back then you weren't dirtying up her little boy. Are you nervous? I mean, considering she is scitsophrenic."

"That's not what scares me."

"Oh, what is it then?"

"She is a pretty...fierce...judgemental woman. Spencer hasn't exactly, told her about us."

"It gets juicier and juicier. The big coming out moment, very nice." Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I thought my mom was going to have a heart attack, but she was extremely welcoming to Spence. I am just not so sure Mrs. Reid is going to be so accomodating."

"And what are your plans?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"Come on, give me something baby! Island get away? Secret spa? What?"

"Baby girl, if I told you, you would go crazy with jealousy." he said in his usual cocky tone.

"Who's going to be jealous?" Reid asked as he walked up behind Morgan.

"Penelope over here."

"Of what?" he asked as Morgan wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I already am jealous. Reid you are the luckiest man in the world." he smiled.

"Luck is just a term people use to justify the outcome of a situation."

"What does that mean?" Garcia asked.

"It means that 'luck' had nothing to do with it." he smirked.

"Nice one." Morgan said. "Really we were talking about our vacation, and how jealous she would be of the places I'm going to take you, and things I'm going to do while we're there." Reid blushed bright red, still uncomfortable talking about his private life in public.

"All it takes is a couple words and you make him melt. Cute little genius." Garcia teased. "Oh, J.J. what are you and Will going to do for vacation?"

"Us? Actually Hotch and Jack are joining us for a trip to DisneyWorld."

"That's going to be..." Garcia couldn't quite find the word.

"Odd. I know, but it'll be good for Hotch and Jack to spend some real time together, and I'll be there to make sure he smiles."

"Good luck." Morgan said.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." she replied as she walked away.

"Anybody care what I'm doing?" Prentiss asked, approaching the rest of the team.

"Let me guess, France?" Reid asked.

"Close, Italy. I love the world, I honestly can't wait. We have, what, thirty minutes?"

"Twenty-two point four." Reid corrected.

"How do you put up with that all of the time?" Prentiss inquired.

"There are ways to shut him up." Morgan said, grinning. Once again, Reid turned eight shades of red.

"I thought you said you liked it when I, how did you put it? Talked all of that smart stuff? At least, that's what you said last night."

"Oh, nice. Reid is on a roll today." Garcia cooed.

"Baby, you know I do." he replied, squeezing Reid's butt, causing him to jump.

"Derek..." he scolded. "we're at work."

"Makes it even more exciting." Reid shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rossi?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hotch let him head out a little early, so that he could catch an early flight." Prentiss replied.

They talked until it was time to go, when they all but ran out of the doors. Morgan and Reid rushed home as fast as possible so that they could make their flight to Vegas. Their bags were already packed and waiting, all they had to do was wait for their cab.

"Spencer! Come on! He's here!"

"Ok, ok, I'm on my way! I just have to grab something!"

"We already packed everything!"

"No, it's something for my mom, I almost forgot!"

"We're going to miss our flight!"

"I got it! I got it!" He screamed as he pulled a book from a shelf. The cab outside was honking his horn. Morgan snatched up their bags as Reid locked the door, bidding farewell to Quantico, Virginia for the next fourteen days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 3

Morgan spared no expenses in this vacation. He wanted to show Reid exactly how much he truly cared for him, and settle his insecurities, once and for all. They were seated in first class, and in typical Reid style, he was seconds from sleep not five minutes after take off. Morgan lifted the armrest separating their seats so that Reid could lay his head on his shoulder. The attendant stopped by.

"Can I get him a pillow?" she asked, looking awkwardly at the couple.

"No, he's fine there, but a blanket would be nice." she nodded her head.

"Yes sir, right away." she returned moments later with a small grey blanket.

"Thanks." he said. Trying not disturb his partner, he gently laid the blanket over the two of them. Reid instinctively curled into the warmth, nestling closer into Morgan's chest. Soon after, he fell asleep himself.

Morgan woke up as they landed.

"Spencer, we're here." Reid opened his eyes groggilly.

"Huh?" Morgan smiled and kissed his lover.

"Good morning, pretty boy." Reid reciprocated the kiss.

"Good morning, Derek." He stretched and yawned as they waited to be able to exit the aircraft. They gathered their luggage and headed outside the airport. Morgan flagged them down a cab and had them go straight to their hotel. It was just after two in the morning when they were finally in their room.

"You went all out, didn't you? This is very top of the line." Reid commented as he drug his fingers along the base of the jacuzzi that sat in the corner of the room. Morgan walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"I figured we could get a lot of use out of it." he purred into Reid's ear. Taking him very literally, Reid bent down and turned the hot water on. "Oh, someone is impatient tonight."

"A hot soak will do us both some good. The healing properties of a hot bath are comparable to that of today's modern pain relievers, you know?" Morgan chuckled.

"You are just so full of little facts."

"Too bad you only appreciate it when we're alone."

"You know that's not true, you're just easy to pick on."

"Thanks." Reid replied, sarcastically.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." While Morgan tended to his business, Reid stripped and climbed into the tub. Morgan grinned his winning seductive smile when he saw Reid waiting for him.

"These jets feel great." Reid commented as he laid his head back against the porcelain. Morgan wasted no time, stripping down and joining his lover. Once he was situated, Reid repositioned himself so that he was straddling Morgan in the water. They began to kiss as Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck. Heat built up inside of Reid's stomach. Not only was he in his hometown, but he was in a five star hotel with the man he loved, and no sign of murder, rape, or violence in his immediate future.

"So did I do good, baby boy?" he nodded.

"This is all so perfect. You are so perfect."

"Let's just hope your mom thinks so."

"Derek, I'll warn you now, it could go one of two ways with her. She will either completely adore you, or violently hate you. Whatever happens, it won't change anything. I just want her to meet you, and know about my life."

"Last time we met she didn't seem to like me much."

"She was in one of her extreme paranoia moments then. Please, don't hold it against her. She hates planes and government, and I threw her on an airplane and flew her to F.B.I. headquarters."

"I'll just take your word for it. Even if she doesn't like me, I will deal with it." Reid kissed him again.

"You just keep getting more and more perfect."

"Aren't you the one that always says there is no such thing as perfect in humans?"

"Well, yes, that's true. Everyone does have some form of genetic or physical imperfection, but Derek, I am having a hard time finding yours."

"You're adorable, baby." Morgan's hands began to roam the other man's body. At first they were just gentle strokes here and there, but soon it turned into fierce and needy pawing at every inch he could explore. Morgan knew Reid's body well, just as Reid did his. He didn't have to think about anything as he caressed his thighs, butt, back, chest, legs, and arms. Reid arched his back in response to the very welcomed touches. It always amazed him how one day Morgan could be rough, demanding, and possessive, then the next he was the most gentle and caring man he had ever met. Reid bucked his hips, causing their erections to rub together. Morgan bit his lip. Reid had decided that tonight he would be in control, something he almost always conceeded to his larger partner. His hand found its way to Morgan's erection. He stroked slowly, making Morgan let out a small moan. He was always a quiet lover. Reid was the one prone to making noises, completely unable to control himself when the other man was concerned. Morgan went to make a move, but Reid pushed him back down. Obviously, if he had wanted, he could have easily resisted, but he decided to see what his younger counterpart was planning. Once Morgan was completely firm, Reid hoisted himself in the water slightly, and lined himself up with his lover, connecting their bodies as he came back down. Morgan's hands rested on Reid's hips as Reid began to roll them forward and back.

"Let me do all of the work, Derek, you just enjoy it." he whispered seductively into his ear. His teeth moved down to his neck, nibbling a trail as he rocked his hips. Once he had a nice rhythm going, he began to lift off of Morgan's manhood, and just before reaching the head, fall back down. His movements quickened as Morgan bucked and writhed underneathe him. Leaving one hand on his hip, Morgan moved the other to his back. As Reid rode him harder and faster, Morgan's nails began to dig into his skin, causing Reid to let out a gasp that was so erotic it drove Morgan to the edge. Reid let one of his hands fall into the water, and he stroked himself with the rhythm of his hips.

"Spence, baby, uhh, yeah." Morgan muttered, barely coherent.

"Oh, Derek!" Reid cried out as they came together. Reid's head fell so that his forehead rested on Morgan's chest. Not quite ready for the interaction to be over, Reid moved into an all out assault on Morgan's chest, planting kisses, nibbling, and flickering his tongue over his nipples. Morgan's hand found its way into Reid's mane of hair. He pulled gently at the locks as he drove him wild. Ending his attack on his chest, he moved up to his neck. He licked and bit into Morgan's flesh, causing him to arch his back. Finally, he locked their lips together in a kiss more passionate than anyone had ever seen. They ended their romp when the kiss broke. Morgan wrapped his arms tight around the boy.

"Spencer, where did you learn to ride like that?" he shrugged.

"I read a lot." Was all he replied.

"Look, we're all wrinkly."

"You know that happens when you've been in water so long that the excess sebum on your epidermis washes away, allowing water to absorb into your dermis." Reid said. Morgan shook his head.

"Again, something only you would say." They kissed one more time before rising from the water.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Reid nodded in agreement.

"That bed is certainly calling my name." Morgan grabbed an oversized towel from the sink and wrapped both of them up in it. Not bothering with clothes, they climbed into the bed. "My hair is going to get the pillow wet." Reid pointed out.

"It will be ok, baby boy, but if you're that worried about it, then lay across me instead of the pillow." More than happy to oblige, Reid stretched from the left side of the bed to the right, laying his head on Morgan's abdomen. His legs were hanging off, so Morgan put his hand under his knees and curled him into a fetal position. Grabbing the remote control, Reid turned on the television. Forensic Files was on. Both of the men groaned. Watching a case someone else had solved was not in the plans for their vacation. He flipped through until he found a comedy. Morgan's fingers idlely curled and twisted through Reid's hair and made trails down his earlobes, causing Reid to fall asleep almost instantly. Morgan grabbed the blanket and covered himself up to his hips, and covering all of Reid except for his head.

"Goodnight pretty boy." he whispered as he drifted off into sleep.

A/N – lots and lots of good reviews will make me write more and faster...hint hint.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 4

Reid woke up pretty early the next day. Morgan was still fast asleep. He quietly rolled off of the bed, covering Morgan back with the blanket as he stood. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed, all before Morgan stirred.

"Goodmorning Derek." he whispered into Morgan's ear as he climbed ontop of him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Goodmorning." he repeated as he focused on the face hovering over him. Reid lowered his head so that their lips could touch.

"Time to get up and get ready. I'd like to spend most of the day with Mom, if that's ok." Morgan nodded.

"Of course, that's the whole reason we're here." he said as he stood and got ready.

As they walked through the doors of the sanitarium, Reid was greeted with much excitement.

"Dr. Reid! It's so great to see you! Your mother will be very excited. Oh, who's your friend?" The nurse had run up to Reid and Morgan.

"This is Derek Morgan, my, uh, boyfriend." The woman, who had held her hand out to shake Morgan's, had a look of shock on her face. "Derek, this is nurse Williams, she works very closely with my mother. Morgan shook her hand.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I must say, your mother never told me..." Reid laughed.

"That's because she doesn't know. It's a pretty new thing."

"Oh, ok. Well, she's in the main room, if you'd like you can just go ahead in." Reid nodded.

"Thanks." Just as they approached the entrance to the room, Reid grabbed Morgan's hand, squeezing tight, and took a deep breath. "I can do this." he murmered to himself. Morgan kissed the side of his head.

"Yes, you can." he reassured him. Finally, they walked in.

"Mother?" Her head snapped to their direction.

"Spencer! Oh, baby!" she jumped from her seat to hug him. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, I have something very important I need to tell you."

"What is it? You know how I hate secrets." she said, getting a worried look on her face.

"Ok, try to have an open mind, please."

"Spencer, just tell me!"

"This is Derek Morgan, Mom, he's, he's my b-boyfriend." It took a moment before Diana said anything. She simply stared at her son for a long moment. Finally she walked so that she was centimeters from Morgan.

"Well, Derek Morgan, what are your intentions with my son?" Morgan was taken back by the question.

"Mrs. Reid, I assure you, all I want from Spencer is to love him, now and forever, unconditionally."

"You're not going to disappear one day, right?"

"Never, I couldn't do that to myself, much less him." Morgan replied, knowing that the line of questioning was concerning Reid's father. She rocked her head up and down slowly, examining Morgan, before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Welcome to the family." Morgan hugged the woman back.

"Thank you, ma'am." He grinned his award winning smile, flashing the charm that made everyone love him.

They spent the entire day with Mrs. Reid, talking about anything and everything that Reid could think of. She asked a lot of questions about Morgan and his life, and their lives together.

"You know, Spencer, I really can't say that I'm shocked." He looked up at his mother inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that, you know, you're gay..."

"Mom, I'm not gay." She looked back and forth between her son and Morgan.

"Uh...Spencer, you know that living with another man, that makes you gay."

"No, Mom, I am not attracted to men, just Derek." She shook her head, laughing.

"You will always be my unique little one."

"Well, Mrs. Reid, I have to say that I agree. If I wasn't with your son, then I wouldn't be with any other man. He was just special enough to change my world."

"Spencer, he is so charming."

"It's all part of his allure."

After several hours the two bid farewell to Mrs. Reid.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Mom. I love you."

"It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Reid." She smiled and hugged both of them.

"I love you, Spencer. See you tomorrow."

"So, what do you have planned for us now?" Reid smiled.

"I figured you would enjoy a night on the town. Vegas has a lot to offer."

"Ooh, nice. So back to the hotel to change?" Reid nodded. Morgan changed into an all black satin ensemble. Collared shirt with the first few buttons undone, pinstripe pants, flashy belt buckle. He looked flawless, as always. It was Reid, however, that made his jaw drop when he emerged from the bathroom. Instead of his typical sweatervest look, he had on a red silk shirt, buttoned all the way, of course, with black slacks. For the first time in the years that Morgan and Reid had known each other, he was showing off his figure. Morgan walked up to him.

"Damn, I knew you were sexy, but I didn't know you could be _that_ sexy with your clothes on." He said as he rested his hands on his butt. His hair was tousled, hanging in curled locks around his face.

"I wanted to try and fit in. Nerds get a lot of negative attention in Vegas, trust me." Morgan smiled.

"You are a nerd, too."

"Go ahead, rub it in." They kissed roughly, as Morgan's hands squeezed his butt, eliciting a moan from the younger man. He broke away. "If we start that then we will never leave this room, you know that." Morgan laughed.

"Always ruining my plans." he said, shaking his head.

The first place they went to was a popular bar and casino. As they walked in Reid was extremely aware of his surroundings, and how uncomfortable he was. Morgan, however, looked completely at home, with a big grin spread across his face. Scantily clad waitresses were carrying trays of drinks back and forth, as drunks, gamblers, and tourists rushed around. Morgan's eyes searched the room, while Reid's eyes searched Morgan.

"Hey, genius, get over here."

"Yes, Derek?"

"Put that crazy huge brain to work, and let's win some money." Reid laughed.

"Counting cards is illegal, so I won't play blackjack, but there is nothing wrong with calculated statistics in poker." Morgan smiled. This was going to be fun. Morgan looked around to decide what table to sit at. Once he decided on a table he turned to find Reid. When he did he felt a surge of fire in his stomach, and realized exactly what had come over Reid that night at the bar. A woman dressed in almost nothing was walking her fingers up his chest, their bodies inches from each other. Reid looked intensly uncomfortable. He was fidgeting and pulling away from the woman. She, however, did not get the message, and continued to rub against him. Instantly, Morgan marched over to claim his territory. Throwing an arm around Reid's waist possessively, he kissed his cheek.

"Who's your friend, baby?" he asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was like that. It's ok with me, though."

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but it's not _like that_." Reid stammered, unsure of how to handle himself.

"I think what he's trying to say is get lost. We're fine in our own company." Morgan spat.

"Whatever." she said as she walked away.

"Damn, you're not allowed to leave my side, I can't be fighting ladies off all night." Reid blushed.

"It's not usually a problem..." he mumbled.

"That's because you never dress this nice. Now come on, let's play." Morgan took Reid's hand and they went off to a table to play some cards.

A/N – don't be mad at me if updates come in slowler until after Halloween. This is MY holiday, and I am about to party it up, away from the computer, on the dance floor. Till the next update, please, read, enjoy, review, live, laugh, and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 5

The boys were on a roll. Reid made Morgan throw a few good hands just to keep the attention off of them, but their stack of chips kept growing larger and larger. Reid was standing over Morgan's shoulder, whispering moves into his ear.

"To hell with lady luck, I have the great Dr. Reid." Morgan boasted as he won yet another hand. Reid wrapped himself around Morgan's neck.

"Having a good time in Vegas?"

"Baby, I'm having the best time of my life." They played a few more hands before deciding they had won more than enough to pay or the rest of their vacation.

"Let's go have some drinks." Morgan suggested.

"Sounds good." Reid agreed as they headed to the bar. Morgan ordered some shots of tequila and each of them a beer.

"To time off." Morgan said as he lifted his glass.

"To time off together." Reid added as they clicked their shots together and choked them back. Reid winced as he felt the burn in his throat. Morgan let out a laugh.

"Took that like a champ, kid." After a moment of drinking, laughing, and talking, two women walked up to them. One was a tall brunette with pale skin, flawlessly beautiful. The other was a light skinned black woman with long black hair, equally as beautiful as the first.

"Hello, my name is Samara, this is Destiny, we were wondering if you gentlemen would like to join us at our table." Reid looked at Morgan, deciding to allow him to handle the situation.

"Sorry ladies, but we are here together, we aren't looking for any companionship."

"Oh, you misunderstand, we are here _together_ as well. We noticed how close you were and assumed you were together. You see, we keep getting some rather...lurid comments and offers, and we thought that maybe if there were some strong, handsome men sitting with us that the other men would leave us be." Morgan looked at Reid as if to ask what he wanted. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding it might be nice to have some company.

"Sure, anything to help out a pair of lovely ladies as yourself." Morgan said as they picked up their things and joined the women. It turned out to be a good decision. They were not only intelligent, but entertaining as well.

"So you two are really F.B.I. agents?" Reid nodded.

"Yes, we work for the B.A.U, or Behavioral Analasys Unit. We profile serial criminals."

"You mean like Jeffrey Dohmer and Charles Manson?"

"Yeah, except usually they are a lot less famous." Morgan answered.

"I can see you as an F.B.I. agent, Derek, but Spencer, you don't really look like an agent, no offense." Destiny commented.

"None taken, I know that I don't. I'm actually a doctor. Not a medical one, though."

"That I can see." Samara said.

"So what do you two do?" Morgan asked, making conversation.

"Well, we certainly don't work for the government." Samara answered.

"Samara has a hard time admiting what we do."

"Why? Are you like prostitutes or something?" Reid joked.

"No, but we are strippers." Reid had been taking a sip of his beer when Destiny said it, causing him to choke.

"I didn't mean anything by that...i was just..."

"It's ok. We're used to it."

"Hey, my momma always said to use what you were good at, if you're a good dancer, then by all means, make your paper." Morgan said.

"How about we spice things up?" Samara offered.

"How so?" Reid asked.

"We can play a little drinking game."

"I do love drinking games." Morgan said.

"Ok, it's called I've Never. The rules are we each take turns saying something we've never done, if anyone at the table has done it, then they have to take a shot." They ordered a bottle of Tequila and poured up four shots. "Dr. Reid, you start."

"I've never...danced for money." he said smiling. The girls laughed, each taking a shot. What made Reid raise his eyebrows was the fact that Morgan took a shot as well. The girls made 'oooh' sounds, and Reid turned to him. "Something you've neglected to tell me, Derek?"

"Oh, did I never mention how I paid for my first apartment?" he replied, not making eye contact with his partner.

"No, no you didn't. It's your turn."

"Ok, ok, I've never...been shot." Morgan said, a smirk on his face, knowing Reid would have to drink. He and Destiny lifted their glasses. "Wow, Destiny, Spence got shot in the line of duty, what happened to you?"

"I was in a store when it was being robbed. Yeah, getting shot sucks."

"My thoughts exactly!" Reid exclaimed. Now it was Destiny's turn.

"Ok, I've never...been with a man." Reid and Morgan were the only two to drink to that one. Now it was Samara.

"I've never...been to New York." Once again Reid and Morgan drank. Back to Reid.

"I've never...had a threesome." This one was purely out of curiosity. He wanted to know how far Morgan had been in the past. Just as he expected, he was the only one who didn't drink. "More secrets come out." he smirked.

"Hey, baby, you were the one that called me a dog back in the day."

"I know, it's ok." Morgan's turn.

"I've never..." Morgan shot an evil glance at Reid. "...been the bottom." Reid's face turned bright red as he and the girls all took shots. They went through five more rounds before they were all slammed. Reid, who now knew more about Morgan's experience than he really wanted to, was drunker than he had ever been. At this point he was sitting in Morgan's lap, arms around his neck, kissing and licking all over his ears and neck.

"I think it's time that we headed back to our rooms, before he starts something he can't finish." Morgan said as they stood up.

"Deeeerrrreeeekkkk!" Reid sang as he kissed Morgan's cheek. "I don't _wanna_ go! I'm having FUN!" Reid begged.

"Spencey, baby, this is what you want, right?" Morgan asked as he took Reid's hand and grazed it over his own, hardening crotch. Reid's tone changed.

"Ooooh! _That's_ what I want!" he screamed as he jumped into Morgan's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Morgan balanced him by placing his hands under Reid's butt.

"It was awesome meeting you guys. Thanks again for helping us out." Reid started unbuttoning Morgan's shirt.

"No prob, we had a great time. I just need to get him back to our room before he strips me down." Morgan said as he headed out the door.

When they got back to their room, Reid didn't even give Morgan enough time to close the door before he had both of their shirts off and was starting in on his pants.

"Spence, maybe I should get you drunk more often..." Morgan said as Reid pulled his pants down and pushed him back on the bed. He crawled up him, kissing Morgan's budding erection through his boxers. Morgan's hands twisted into his hair. Using his teeth, Reid pulled his lover's boxers to his knees, exposing his engorged member. He teased him a little with his tongue, around his head, down his shaft, and over his balls. Morgan's grip on Reid's hair tightened. Taking him into his mouth, Reid bobbed his head up and down, twisting his tongue skillfully.

"Spence...mmm." Morgan purred. Reid continued his assault until Morgan cried out, releasing himself into his mouth. Swallowing and licking his lips, Reid climbed the rest of the way up his partner.

"Deeeerrreeeekkk!" Reid sang once more before whispering in Morgan's ear, "I want you. I want you to be rough with me. Dominate me." Morgan smiled.

"Careful what you wish for." he said before turning Reid off of him and onto his stomach. Reid poked his butt into the air, waiting for Morgan to take him. However, Morgan wanted to tease his lover first. He wrapped his arm around his abdomen, taking hold of his length. Reid gasped at the sudden touch. Slowly, Morgan stroked his shaft. He was on his knees, directly behind Reid. He placed his free hand on his ass cheek, rubbing the smooth surface, before drawing his hand back and smacking him, roughly. Reid moaned.

"Again." he pleaded. Morgan smirked, never realizing how dirty Reid could be. Happy to oblige, he spanked him harder. "Unh!" he cried. "Yes!" Morgan delivered another spanking to his ripe and ready friend. This time Reid bit into the pillow infront of him and stifled the sounds of his moans. Between the smacking sound of his hand meeting Reid's flesh, and the muffled moans and groans of his love, Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He pulled some lube from the nightstand by the hotel bed and prepared himself and Reid for the attack he was about to begin. Once they were both ready, Morgan wasted no time shoving himself deep into Reid's waiting hole. This elicited a deep cry of pleasure from from the young man. Morgan was frenzied in his thrusts as he drove Reid over the edge.

"Derek...oh...harder...please..." Reid begged. His tiny, panting voice caused knots to form in the pit of Morgan's stomach, which caused him to go even faster and harder than ever before. Reid couldn't handle himself any longer as he came onto the bed. Morgan, however, wasn't ready, and continued his thrusts. Finally, his seed spilled into his lover, who immediately collapsed from exhaustion. Morgan smacked Reid's ass one final time before falling to the bed as well.

"Damn, Spencer. You are going to be the death of me." Reid smiled.

"As long as this is how we go out, I could die right now." It didn't take long for the alcohol to win the battle, and Reid to drift into lala land.

A/N - I know Reid is a little OOC in this one, but I _had_ to do the drunk scene, and the spankings were a little treat for a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 6

Reid woke up the next morning with a severe headache. Rubbing his forehead, he looked around for Morgan.

"Derek?" he called out, thinking maybe he was in the bathroom. No reply. As he sat up he found a note on the nightstand.

'Baby Boy, I stepped out to get us breakfast. Drink what's in the glass next to you, it'll help with the hangover. I know you feel like shit right now, but when I get back I will make it all better. Love, Derek.' Reid smiled as he scanned the words, processing them in miliseconds. Morgan always knew the perfect words for any occasion. He eyed the mixture in the glass he had referred to. It was red, and didn't look the least bit appetizing. However, trusting his partner, he put the drink to his lips. It took everything he had not to immediately spit it back out. He swore he could taste hot sauce and eggs. Holding his nose, he tipped the glass back, drinking it down in one gulp. He shook his head in disapproval. _This better work._ He said to himself, setting the glass back down. The sound of the cup hitting the wood caused a sharp pain in his head. He sighed and laid back against the pillow. He knew that he needed to take a shower, because they were supposed to visit his mother again today, but the will power to stand was not coming to him. He closed his eyes, hoping his headache would soon pass.

The door opened slowly. Morgan peeked his head in to see if his lover was awake yet. He saw that his hangover cure was gone, and his note had been moved, but Reid was laying back with his eyes closed. He tiptoed to the bedside and placed a small vase on the nightstand. It held a single red rose. Reid opened one eye.

"What did you feed me?"

"Secret family recipe. Mom taught it to me years ago. It'll have that headache gone in just a few minutes." Morgan bent down and planted a sweet kiss on Reid's forehead, eliciting a bright smile from the younger man. Then he noticed the rose.

"That's for me?"

"No, it's for my girlfriend, you should probably leave, she'll be here any minute now." he teased.

"She must be one lucky lady."

"Remember, luck has nothing to do with it."

"You can't quote me, that's cheating."

"You do it to me all of the time. Why shouldn't I do it back?"

"Because, I'm the awkward genius, you are supposed to be the one quick on your feet, coming up with your own lines." Morgan laughed.

"You're impossible. You ready to eat, or do you want to wait?"

"I think I'll wait." he said, rubbing his temples. In response, Morgan climbed into the bed, wrapping his bear-like arms tight around Reid. Reid nestled into his chest and pulled the covers over his head. Morgan absentmindedly twirled his fingers in Reid's hair. Muffled sounds vibrated against his chest, causing him to lift the blanket from Reid's head.

"Did you say something, Spence?"

"I was just saying that I think Mom would understand if we were late, and I want to sleep in."

"Sometimes I think sleep is all you care about." Reid smiled and traced small circles across Morgan's chest with his index finger.

"There are lots of things I care about, but I need my sleep to enjoy them." he said as he planted a kiss in the middle of his chest.

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"I turned you into a pervert. You used to be so sweet and innocent."

"Derek, I wasn't a virgin when we met."

"Really? That's kind of shocking."

"Hey! That's insulting. Why does everyone think I'm a virgin?"

"Two words, sweater vests." Reid sighed.

"I just don't percieve how wardrobe and sexual appetite correlate."

"For a genius, there is a lot you don't get." Reid nodded in agreement.

"That's very true. So what do you say we sleep in the rest of the morning?"

"If it makes you happy, Spence, then we can sleep all day."

"Good." he said as he pulled the blanket back over his head. This time, Morgan pulled it over his own as well.

A/N - I know, I know, it was just a fluff chapter, I just love writing cuddle moments, though. Aren't they so sweet?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 7

It was one in the afternoon when Morgan woke up. They were still bound tight together beneath the blankets, wrapped around each other. Reid was still asleep. Morgan watched as his lover slept. His chest moved with the slow rhythm of his breathing. There was something innocent, almost angelic, about the sharp lines that formed the young man's face that drew Morgan in. He found him to be irresistable, despite his eccentric ways. Morgan lifted one hand to his cheek, brushing along his cheek bone, causing Reid to stir.

"Huh?" Reid mumbled.

"It's time to wake up and eat, pretty boy." Morgan said as he touched their lips together. Reid kissed back enthusiastically, biting Morgan's lower lip. Morgan broke the kiss. "Ok, we do have to go see your mom, if we start that we won't leave the room." Reid smirked.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Morgan let out a sigh.

"Yes, unfortunatly, it is." Reid sat up as Morgan stood and got the food he had gotten them earlier that morning. After they were finished eating, they got up to take a shower. Deciding to save time, they got in together. Morgan lathered up the washcloth and began to scrub Reid's body. Starting at his neck, he made his way down his body, cleaning every inch of his lover's skin before cleaning himself. Next, he pulled out the shampoo and lathered up his hair, massaging his scalp with skilled fingers. Once they were all rinsed off, they stood under the hot water for a moment, Morgan holding Reid in his arms.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Mrs. Reid was a bit upset.

"Spencer, I have been waiting all day! Where have you been? You know better than to make your mother worry." She chided him.

"Sorry Mom. We had a rather late night last night, and I was too tired to get up. You are the one who always told me how important getting the recommended eight hours of sleep was."

"Well, you're right about that, but next time call me. I don't like having to worry about you."

"Yes ma'am." he said as he hugged his mother. They visited with her until it was dark outside, before returning to their room.

"So, Dr. Reid, any plans for tonight?" A sneaky smile spread over his face.

"Yes, actually, something I planned just for you."

"Ooh, just for me? What could that be? A night in maybe?" he asked, inching closer and closer Reid as he spoke.

"No, we won't be here." he inched a little closer.

"Can I get a hint?" they were centimeters apart, their noses almost touching.

"It involves something you love to do." Morgan closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. He could feel Reid's breath, hot on his neck.

"See, that's the thing, what I love to do we would need to stay here..." Reid's tongue flicked over Morgan's adam's apple.

"Well, it's something you love that I don't." Long, thin fingers were trailing down Morgan's chest.

"It's not that then...hmmm..." he thought seriously for a minute. Then it clicked. "are we going dancing?" Reid smirked, planting a light kiss on Morgan's chest.

"Maybe..." he teased. "but seriously, we should get ready."

This time Morgan decided on a skin-tight black t-shirt and a pair of form fitting jeans. Simple and confortable was the way to go. Reid, however, wore another outfit that was completely uncharacteristic of him. He had on another silk shirt, this time green, with a pair of tight black leather pants. Morgan shook his head.

"Damn, Spence, you look...sexy." he had a nervous, fidgety look about him. "You ok baby?" Reid nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to tonight to go good, but I just am not a good dancer, and..." Morgan hushed him by covering his lips with his own.

"As long as it's you I'm dancing with, then I don't care how good you are." he reassured him.

"Let's hope that's true." Reid muttered.

Their cab pulled up outside of a club called 'The Lair'. The music was pounding, vibrating the walls, and lights of all colors were flashing around them. Morgan was a little surprised that Reid even knew about the place, but then he figured it was probably one of the thousands of statistics tucked away in Reid's mind. Instead of waiting in the line, Morgan flashed his winning smile, and they got in fairly quickly. Morgan walked in, completely comfortable with his surroundings, with a nervous Reid, clutching tight to his arm. He put his lips to Reid's ear.

"Spencer, relax, just enjoy yourself." Reid nodded.

"Just give me a minute to get adjusted, I'll be fine." he reassured him. A song that Morgan liked came over the speakers.

"Now or never, Spence, let's go!" Morgan said, taking Reid's hands and leading him into the middle of the dancefloor. The crowd was a sea of bodies, sweating, twisting, and turning all around them. It helped that there were so many people, making Reid feel insignifigant and unnoticed. He stood uncomfortable for a moment, just watching everyone and how they moved, especially Morgan. Reminding himself of what Morgan had taught him, he closed his eyes and felt the beat of the bass thudding in his chest. Finally, his hips started swaying, and his feet started moving, as his arms began to have a life of their own. It took Morgan a moment to believe that it was really his lover moving in front of him, because instead of the typical, overthoughtful and nervous Reid, there was now a flowing and girating man in front of him that Morgan felt he did not know.

Two arms wrapped around Morgan's neck, and a body pressed against his, straddling his leg. His hands slid onto the hips as they grinded against him. Knees began to bend, and Reid's body swiveled down to the ground seductively before popping back up, eyes piercing Morgan's. Morgan had to bite back his lust, reminding himself he was in public. Reid danced as if he had been a pro the whole time. His lithe frame was almost floating as he spun around so that Morgan was pressed against his back. Dipping low, he pressed his backside against Morgan's nether regions. Morgan drug his hands from Reid's neck and down his back as he dipped. Reid could feel his rising lust. This caused him to smile, excited that he was elicitng a reaction from his partner.

Time flew by as the music played, and Morgan became less and less aware of his surroundings, focusing solely on the boy teasing him with his body. Hands drug along his face, chest, legs, and back. Body parts grinded against each other, causing very welcomed friction. Reid, with Morgan close on his back, let his hands slide across his excited lover's erection. Morgan was getting to where he could no longer contain himself.

"Follow me." he told Reid, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

When they went in Morgan immediately clicked the bathroom door locked. He pulled Reid to his body, kissing him in a frenzy. He nibbled down his jaw and neck as his hands roamed the younger man's body. Reid threw his head back in a moan. Morgan hoisted him up, setting him on the edge of the sink. He was far past the point of insanity as he unbuttoned Reid's pants, letting them hang around his ankles. He slid his fingers into Reid's mouth while his free hand undid his own pants.

"Derek, I don't know..." Reid said as the fingers now were finding their way south.

"Shut up, Spencer." Morgan said, not backing down that he had made it this far.

"What if..." Morgan covered his mouth with his own.

"No what ifs, just close your eyes." Morgan whispered as he inserted his fingers into his lover's waiting cavern. Giving way to the pleasure, Reid let his head fall back against the mirror as a gasp escaped his lips. Morgan thrusted roughly into his lover, causing Reid's head to bump against the mirror. Morgan propped one hand against the sink and the other clutched Reid's hip. Reid's nails were digging into Morgan's shoulders as Morgan developed a fast pace. Reid was moaning as he was pushed repeatedly against the mirror behind him. He bit his lip to hold back his cries, trying not to be heard. He lifted his head and took Morgan's lips. Their tongues battled as the fire grew their groins, threatening to explode any minute. With one last thrust, it finally did.

"Derek!" Reid cried out, no longer caring if anyone heard him. They held their position for a moment, calming their breathing, before Morgan pulled his lover off of the sink and into a hug. They redressed themselves, wiping the sweat and juices away.

"Just when I think I've got you figured out, you do something like this." Morgan said as they rode back to their hotel. Reid smirked.

"It's all apart of the master plan."

"And what is the 'master plan'?" he asked.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Morgan nodded in agreement, deciding if everything was as exciting as this, then he didn't want to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 8

Reid and Morgan spent the next three days with his mother, and the nights roaming the town. Morgan started to see a much more human side to the ever logical man that he was had fallen in love with. It was their last night in Vegas, and Reid was acting strange. Morgan could sense that he had something hidden up his sleeve.

"So, baby, what do you have planned for the big finale?" Morgan asked as Reid paced around the room.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"What's going through that overgrown brain of yours?" Reid shook his head.

"Nothing, well, lots of things, but don't worry about it. Hey, I have to run to the store, I'll be right back." Morgan stood up.

"Well, I'll go with you."

"No! I mean, no, stay, it'll only take me a second." Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"You're being twitchy, what's going on?"

"I told you, nothing, I'll be right back." Not allowing any more questions, he grabbed his cell phone and ran out the door. Morgan fell back into the chair he was sitting in, confused.

Reid came back about ten minutes later, even more nervous than we he'd left.

"Welcome back. So are we spending the night in tonight?" Reid shook his head.

"Well, hopefully not, but that all depends on you."

"What are you talking about? I don't care what we do, you know that." Reid just shook his head again.

"Uh, I'll be right back." he turned on his heels and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Morgan was getting frustrated, his confusion growing.

Reid leaned against his hands on the sink, staring into the mirror.

"You can do this." he whispered to himself. Turning on the cold water, he held his hands under the faucet and splashed it over his face. He shook his head before grabbing a hand towel and drying his skin. He exhaled a deep breath. "Ok, Spencer, it's now or never."

He walked back out of the bathroom to see Morgan sitting in the chair, still confused.

"You sure you're ok, Spencer?"

"I'm great, actually." he replied as he stepped in front Morgan. He stooped down so that he was on his knees. He took Morgan's hands in his eyes.

"Derek, you love me, right?" Morgan looked into Reid's eyes.

"You know I do."

"Let me hear you say it." Morgan nodded, unsure of why Reid was acting so strange, but willing to go along with it.

"I, Derek Morgan, love you, Spencer Reid. How was that?" Reid smiled.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Derek, I love you. I was never one-hundred percent sure what that meant until recently...until you, but now I know. I know that, that no matter what happens, as long as I'm with you, then I'm ok. I know that I never want to be apart from you. I know all of this, and because of all of this, I know...i know that sixty percent of relationships end in the first six months, and we've been together for nine. I know..." he paused. "I'm doing it, aren't I?" Morgan was trying to process everything being said when he was asked the question.

"Doing what?"

"That thing I do when I'm nervous, when I start rambling statistics and nonsense."

"Oh, that, yeah, you're doing that." Reid sighed and cleared his throat.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I think we're supposed to be together forever."

"Because we are."

"That's good to hear. Did you want to know what the plan was?"

"You mean the 'master plan' you talked about?" Reid nodded.

"Yes, that one."

"I would love to know." Reid reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Derek, I want, I want us to get married." Morgan almost choked at the words. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married, but that it was extremely unexpected.

"M-married? I don't even think that's legal." Reid got a nervous, rejected look on his face. "Spencer, that wasn't a no." Morgan reassured him.

"There are seven states where gay-marriage is legal, thirty-five where it is pro-" Morgan gave him a stern look that said just then was not the time for statistics. "right, but, my point is it's legal here, but if you aren't ready, I understand, I just..." Morgan pressed their lips together to hush the genius.

"Spencer, I do love you, and if the only way to convince you of my fidelity, then let's do it. Let's get married. One question, though."

"What?" Reid asked, choking back the tears forming in his eyes.

"What's in your hand? A ring?" He smiled.

"I thought a ring would be too, well, gay, so I got you this." It was a thin, silver chain with an 'S' covered in diamonds hanging from it. Morgan smiled. It was just his style. Reid reached around his neck, snapping the clasp closed.

"So, when are we gonna do this?"

"I was thinking, you know, now?" Reid replied. He wanted to do it before he lost his nerve.

"So, should we get you a wedding dress?"

"Derek! Shut up!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

A/N – yes, I know gay marriage isnt actually legal in nevada, but this is fanfiction, and reid and morgan don't actually have hot man sex, but they do here, so, get over it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 9

Reid and Morgan took off to a church that catered to 'their kind', stopping by a pawn shop on the way and purchasing two small, identical, silver bands. They stood outside of the building for a minute, staring at the symbol of their permanent future together. Morgan turned to Reid.

"You're sure about this, right?"

"Aren't you?" Morgan nodded. It almost seemed as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was Reid. Commitment scared him. It was no secret. Trusting somebody enough to form a relationship with them, a true bond, that was a big step, one that he had made for the first time with Reid. Now, less than a year after that giant leap of faith, he was standing on the steps of a church, about to take vows that would bind them together permanently. _Maybe this is just what I need, though. _He thought to himself. Despite his love for the young genius, his issues with trust caused him to constantly picture ways out of the relationship. Not that he would ever do it, because he wouldn't. He would never break Reid's heart, that was out of the question. But maybe, just maybe, tying this knot would cement their relationship permanently in Morgan's mind, taking away all of the fears and insecurities he hid from Reid on a daily basis.

"Derek, don't do this just to make me happy." he brought his hand to cup Reid's cheek.

"Spencer, I am doing this to make you happy, but I'm doing this to make _me_ happy, too." A smile spread across Reid's face. "So, let's go, before we both back out." They intertwined their fingers together as they walked through the doors.

"The couple has chosen to say their own vows." the minister said to the witness in the room.

"I'll go first." A nervous Reid said, grasping Morgan's hands tightly in his own. "Derek, I will never forget the day we met. You were the first person to speak to me. Granted, the words may have been 'what's a kid like you doing in the F.B.I.?', but they were the first I'd heard since my arrival. Over the years with you as my teammate, you became my best friend. Not long after, I grew feelings that were alien to me, feelings that I wasn't sure what to call. All I knew was that I loved being in your prescense. You have been my protector, my confidant, my rock, and for all of that, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Love is chemically the same thing as eating chocolate, well, Derek Morgan, you are all the chocolate I need." Morgan smiled at Reid's words. They were typical Dr. Reid.

"I guess it's my turn, uh, Spencer, I spent my life guarded, trying to hide my past. I never let anyone in, afraid to trust anybody. Then I met you. The moment I set eyes on you, I knew that something set you apart from the rest of the world. As I got to know you, I realized that there was no one else like you. You were the first person that I trusted with my whole heart in a very, very long time. You are young, intelligent, quirky, and gorgeous. I could never ask for anything more. I would never ask for anything else. I spent my entire adult life burning through flings, but then you came along, and I realized that commitment wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Spencer Reid, you take my breath away, I love you, now and forever." Morgan stared deep into Reid's eyes, driving the message home.

"Now, the couple will exchange rings. As you do so, repeat after me." Morgan held out his hand as Reid prepared the silver band. "With this ring, I do thee wed."

"With this ring, I do thee wed." Reid repeated, sliding the ring onto Morgan's finger. Morgan's turn.

"With this ring, I do thee wed." He slipped the ring onto Reid's finger.

"You may now kiss the groom." Morgan pulled Reid close with a fiercness, locking their lips together.

"I love you." Reid whispered as they pulled apart.

"You better." Morgan teased. "Oh, and I have to do this." he added, pulling his cellphone from his pocket. "Do you mind?" he asked the minister.

"Not at all." he replied, snapping a few pictures of the happy newlyweds. As they walked out of the chapel, he sent one of the images to Garcia. A few minutes later his phone was ringing.

"Answer it, Spence, this should be good." Reid shook his head, but took the phone.

"Derek Morgan's phone, this is Spencer."

"Oh! My! God! Reid! Or, is it Morgan now? I can't believe you guys got married! I can't believe you didn't invite me!" Reid laughed.

"Well, it was extremely spur of the moment." Garcia squealed into his ear.

"So how did he do it? Was it romantic? Did he get down on one knee? Where were you?"

"Actually, we were in the hotel room, and yeah, I did get on my knees."

"_You_? Well, I'm sure you've been on your knees a lot this week, but still, I can't believe it. Time for the honey moon! Reid, you are so dirty!" Reid blushed.

"You are just assuming things, Garcia, which makes _you_ the dirty one. I'll let you talk to Derek." Morgan took the phone as Garcia went on and on about how he could do this to her, and worse, how he could have done it without her.

"I at least deserve a fair warning! Not some cellphone picture in the middle of the night!"

"Sorry Penelope, he asked, I said yes, we did it, end of story."

"I bet all of your stories end with you doing it."

"We are going to go have our honeymoon, you go to sleep, and don't tell anyone, ok? I want to see their faces."

"My lips are sealed, hun. What a shame, two gorgeous men like yourselves, off the market for good. I guess now I can't even hold on to those fantasies."

"Nope, let 'em go. I'm all his now." They laughed before hanging up.

"Honeymoon? What do you have planned?" Reid asked.

"I guess it's time for my week to start." Morgan said, ignoring Reid's question.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

A/N - I would like to take this time to graciously thank all of my readers. Your words encourage me to keep writing. And a special thanks to PinkHimeLacus for her support and wonderful ideas. You rock! Keep writing so I can keep reading 'em!

Also, there are racial/discrimantory slurs contained in this chapter. I by far do not condone such horrible terrible things, but it's a story, and it made for helpful plot, so yeah, don't flame me!

Chapter 10

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Reid begged Morgan.

"I guess you'll have to find out sooner or later." Morgan conceeded. He handed Reid a plane ticket. Destination – Honolulu, Hawaii. It was definitely a location that Morgan would have picked. Reid's eyes lit up.

"Very romantic." he said as he kissed Morgan's cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

Their fingers were intertwined together as they sat down, waiting for their plane to board.

"I like the jet better." Reid commented.

"Yeah, no waiting, no other passengers, it would be handy right about now. But, hey, we're breaking our 'no talking about the B.A.U.' rule." Morgan said with a smile on his face.

"You're right, sorry." Reid laughed as he laid his head on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan planted a small, sweet kiss on top of his head. Just as he did, a large, redneck looking man walked by.

"Fucking faggots." he spat. Morgan practically pushed Reid off of him as he jumped to his feet.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked, charging right for the man.

"I said _fucking faggots_." he repeated, turning to face Morgan, who was closing the distance between them.

"Derek, just let it go." Reid sputtered.

"You need to take that shit back, and apologize to him." he said, pointing to Reid.

"Fuck you." the man replied, flashing his middle finger.

"Derek, please, just sit back down." Reid begged.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend, she sounds smart, dumb nigger." That was all it took. Morgan's rage intensified. He wrapped one hand around the man's throat, pushing him with the force of a bear against the wall. Reid jumped to his feet. On the one hand, the things the man said were ignorant, ridiculous, and out of line, but on the other hand he really didn't feel like spending their honeymoon with his husband in jail.

"You gonna take it back now, mother fucker?" Morgan growled as the man gasped trying to catch his breath. Reid spotted two security guards coming their way.

"Derek, please, let's just go." He was pulling on the back of Morgan's shirt, looking nervously back at the men approaching on them.

"Take it back." Morgan growled once more. The man nodded, grabbing at Morgan's hand to be released. Morgan let his grip on the man go. "I want to hear you apologize."

"I – I'm sorry." the man sputtered as he rubbed his neck. Reid took Morgan's hand.

"Let's gooo!" Reid repeated, taking Morgan's hand and pulling him into a crowd of people to loose the security guards.

Once everything had calmed down, they took their seats once more.

"Derek, you need to learn how to let things go. Violence isn't always the answer."

"I know that, but I can't just sit there and let someone say disgusting shit like that about us. Besides, you like watching me flex my muscles." he said, with a smirk on his face. Reid cleared his throat.

"Well, that may be true, but I still don't want you starting fights everywhere we go."

"Hey, I didn't start it."

A few long hours later, then touched down in Hawaii. Reid was excited as they walked through the doors of the hotel. Hawaii was one place he had never been.

"Welcome to the Sun Paradise Hotel." A native woman greeted them as they walked through the lobby. "How may I help you?"

"We'd like to check in. The reservations are under Derek Morgan." She typed something into her computer.

"Yes, we have you in room 237. Here is your key. Would you like someone to carry your bags?" Morgan shook his head.

"No thank you." he said as Reid took the key.

As they walked into their room, Morgan slung their bags into the corner. Reid walked straight to the window.

"Wow, it's a nice view." he said, staring out at the beach. Morgan crept up behind him, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. Reid's hands clutched his partner's, as small kisses and bites were being trailed down his neck. He arched his back, allowing more access to his throat. A bubble of excitement formed in his abdomen. "Derek, I just realized something."

"What is that, baby boy?" Morgan asked as he continued his attack on Reid's neck.

"This will be our first time with you as my husband." Morgan paused for a moment.

"In that case, it'll have to be extra special." he said before letting his grip on Reid go. "Why don't you go get aquainted with the hotel while I take care of a few things?"

"I want to stay with you, though." Reid said, curling his bottom lip into a pout.

"Aw, don't do that, you'll ruin it." Morgan said, stroking his cheek lightly. "Damn, it's hard to say no to that face...but you still have to leave. I'll call you when I'm ready." He kissed his sad lover.

"Fine, but don't take too long. I don't know how long I can wait." Reid smiled, teasing Morgan's chest with his fingers before leaving.

Reid went to the lobby of the hotel, walking around aimlessly.

"What brings Dr. Reid to Hawaii?" A farmiliar voice called out. Reid had to do a double take, in disbelief of who he saw.

"G-Gideon?" he spat. Once he had reallized it honestly was his former mentor, he ran up to him. "You know, you still owe me a game of chess." Gideon smiled at the boy's perfect memory of the meeting they never had.

"I do, don't I? Like always, I have my board in my room, would you like that raincheck now?" Reid nodded.

"You know, I have a lot to tell you."

"We'll have to make it a long game."

When they got to Gideon's hotel room they went straight into playing.

"So, why are you in Hawaii?" Reid asked.

"Well, I have gone a little bit of everywhere these last couple of years. The question is what are _you_ doing here? This isn't exactly a Spencer Reid kind of vacation spot. Don't tell me there's..."

"No, no case. Pure pleasure. We're here on vacation."

"We? Who else is here?" Reid's cheeks turned scarlet, realizing he was going to have to tell Gideon about his relationship with Morgan. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, actually, Der – Morgan." he corrected himself. It was odd referring to his husband by his last name.

"Ah, has he continued to take you under his wing?" The blush on Reid's face grew darker.

"You could say that." he replied, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. That was when Gideon noticed the ring.

"Spencer, you got married? Who's the lucky..." and that was when Gideon connected the blush, his nervousness, and his hawaii getaway with Morgan to the small band that symbolized so much. Reid knew that he had figured it out.

"Don't second guess yourself, because what you're thinking, it's right." Gideon almost choked on his laughter.

"Wow, I can't say that I ever expected that. It doesn't surprise me so much that you did, but Morgan? That does shock me." he said, smiling at the odd relationship. "No offense." he added.

"None taken, we get that a lot. This is actually our 'honeymoon' for lack of a better word. We've been married for fourteen hours, twenty five minutes, and … eighteen seconds."

"Spencer, you haven't changed a bit...check." Reid analyzed the board in front of him, moved a piece, and said,

"Check in three. I have, actually, just in different ways. Derek really opened me up to the world." Gideon nodded.

"I believe that. Morgan always was a very worldly man. Speaking of him, I would enjoy seeing him, how about after the game?" the flames of embarrassment engulfed Reid's face once more.

"Well, actually, how about tomorrow, because, uh, as I said, we're..."

"Right, honeymoon...check mate." Reid shook his head, unbelieveing that he still couldn't beat his old boss.

"I thought it was supposed to be a long game." Reid complained.

"You were distracted, I couldn't help it."

"You know, when you left, at first, I thought, it's true, every man in my life will leave the way my father did, but then I thought about it, and you left _me_ the note, out of everyone at the B.A.U. I really looked up to you, and then you left, and I had to become dependant on myself, and not you. I cleaned myself up, with help from Derek. Still, I've missed our games."

"I'm sorry I left the way I did. I just, I had to clear my head." Reid nodded, understanding fully what he meant. That was when his phone rang.

"Yes, Derek?"

"I'm ready, baby." Gideon could hear his voice, causing even him to blush a little.

"Uh, you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?" Morgan asked, only half interested, wanting to consumate their marriage.

"Jason Gideon."

"No way!"

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going to get together with him for lunch. He understands that tonight is about us."

"That'll be cool, but for now, you need to be up here in the bed." Reid's face burned, red hot.

"On my way." he hung up. "Gideon, I..."

"Go, I'll see you boys tomorrow." Reid nodded, almost breaking into a run back to his own room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

A/N – This chapter of pure smutty goodness is dedicated to PinkHimeLacus, who feeds my huge ego on a daily basis, fueling my creative juices. I hope you like it. Also, I want to thank all of my wonderful readers, cause if you guys weren't adding me to your alerts and favorites, and sending me beautiful reviews on a constant basis, I would get depressed and totally give up writing this story. THANKS EVERYONE! ^_~

Chapter 11

Reid slammed into the door, expecting it to be open and waiting for him. He had left his key in the room, so he banged on the door.

"Derek!" he exclaimed, past the point of ready to make love to his now husband. Nothing. He banged harder. "DEREK!" he was about to pound his fist against the door once more when it opened slightly.

"Calm down, I was in the bathroom. Close your eyes." Reid was too excited to argue, just ready to get in the room and close the door, so he did as he was told. Hands wrapped around his, pulling him into the room. Morgan closed the door behind him. He took a few steps before he was stopped. "Okay, open."

When he opened his eyes his breath was taken away. The room was covered in red candles. There were silk red sheets on the bed, smothered in rose petals, and three vases of roses were on the tables. Then he noticed Morgan. He was also clothed in a red silk robe. Reid started getting hard just looking at the man.

"Derek, wow, this is amazing." Reid said, stepping closer to his lover.

"Your welcome." Morgan replied, wrapping two strong arms around his waist. Their lips pressed together as Reid's hands roamed Morgan's bare chest. "Tonight is all about you, pretty boy." Morgan said as he began to pull Reid's sweater over his head. Morgan's hands groped the small body through its clothes. He pulled Reid into a kiss, flicking his tongue over the pouty lips he claimed. Without breaking contact with his lover, Morgan stepped backwards, groping behind himself, until he found the radio. He pressed a few buttons before finding the power button, turning on his favorite R&B station.

Reid was growing more and more impatient. His hands were erratically searching underneathe Morgan's robe, gliding across his bare muscles. The lips that were attatched to his pulled away and began planting kisses down his body. He took advantage of the break to pull his undershirt off. He could feel Morgan's lips just above his pantline. Skilled fingers began unclasping his belt, pulling his pants to the floor. Reid stepped backwards out of them, Morgan going with him. He retraced his path back up Reid's slender body. Reid could feel hands sliding up his thighs, below the fabric of his boxers, causing him to moan slightly. Just as he let out a gasp, two lips covered his. His left leg wrapped around Morgan's waist. Morgan met it with his hand, running along it, and resting on his butt. Reid brought his mouth to Morgan's neck, sucking and licking it.

Deciding he'd had enough, Morgan pulled Reid's opposite leg around his waist and walked to the bed. Laying Reid on his back, he climbed over him. One hand was still roaming Reid's body while the other removed his final layer of clothing. Reid's hands found their way to the belt of the robe, untying it. Morgan went to pull it off, when Reid's hands stopped him.

"I like it." Reid breathed, causing Morgan to smile.

"Ok then." Morgan licked a trail to Reid's erection. He teased Reid with his tongue for a minute before taking him into his mouth. Reid threw his head back and let out a loud gasp. His hand grabbed for Morgan's head. Morgan's head bobbed up and down, his tongue expertly maneuvered around Reid's stiffening member. Reid bucked his hips, thrusting deeper into Morgan's mouth. Morgan held back from gagging, not wanting to turn off his extremely excited partner. Pulling off of Reid's erection for a moment, he licked a trail from his balls, up his shaft, to his head, before wrapping his lips back around him. After another minute, Reid screamed out.

"D-Derek, I- I'm gonna cum!" Morgan twisted his tongue around Reid one more time, before sending him over the egde. As Reid came into into Morgan's mouth, he moaned and gasped, as if it would be the last breath he ever took. Swallowing the liquid, and licking Reid clean, Morgan climbed back up Reid, claiming his lips once more. Reid's chest was heaving, caught completely in the passion of the moment.

Reid's hands fumbled down Morgan's body, and grasping his treasure, he stroked slowly, causing Morgan to bite down on the other man's bottom lip. Morgan was far past the point of no control, as he slid a few fingers into Reid's puckering hole. Unprepared for the sudden entrance, Reid tightened his muscles around Morgan's fingers. Once he relaxed, the fingers began to slide in and out, while his other hand stroked Reid's cock. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, and thrusted himself into his waiting lover. Reid moaned loudly.

"Derek! Unngghh..." he let out as he adjusted to the feeling. Reid lifted his back off the bed, locating Morgan's mouth with his own, possessively kissing the darker man. Their tongues battled, wrapping around each other, searching one another's mouth.

Morgan slammed harder and deeper into his lover with each thrust, hitting Reid's spot each time. Reid threw one leg over Morgan's shoulder, granting easier access. His nails were digging into Morgan's skin, clawing fiercly at his back and chest, as if for his life.

"Spence..." Morgan called.

"Derek...yes..." he called back. They came together, Reid spilling his seed over his own stomach. Morgan licked him clean, leaving kisses behind.

He fell on his back next to Reid, both of them panting heavily. Reid turned his neck so that he was looking at Morgan's profile. He reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you more, Spence." Reid laughed.

"I highly doubt that."

"Trust me, I do. You'll never understand how much I love you."

"Say what you want, but I'll believe what I know." Reid replied as he wrapped his leg across Morgan's abdomen. Morgan's hand laid on it, tracing small circles along it with his fingertips. "So, is it going to be Derek Reid? Or Spencer Morgan?" he joked.

"Spence, honestly, I like Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." Reid laughed.

"Yeah, me too."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

A/N - I have to admit, I might be having a little _too_ much fun with this story. A certain someone wants me to keep writing it forever. I am a little concerned about _her _obssession with the story too! Well, we shall see how long it goes! Hope you like the newest installment!

Chapter 12

Reid sat up in the bed, going to stand, when Morgan's arms tugged him back down. Reid laughed as lips nipped at the back of his neck.

"Derek, we've got to get ready to meet Gideon. Come on." he said, trying to pull away. However, Morgan was far too strong, and always got what he wanted. Holding tight to the thin frame, Morgan kissed the bare back in front of him.

"Gideon will understand if we're late." Morgan teased.

"No, he won't and you know that. Come on." Reid said, trying to pull against the bearlike arms that surrounded him. One arm stayed tight around his torso, while the other began rubbing his leg. Reid closed his eyes to collect himself.

"Problem, pretty boy?" Reid nodded.

"Yes, we have to go, and you're making me want to stay." Morgan chuckled.

"Ok, ok, we'll go if you want to that bad. Honestly, it'll be cool to see Gideon after all these years."

"It was! But I just can't figure it out."

"What?"

"Why I still can't beat him at chess!"

"Spencer, you never will, I thought you would have realized that by now."

"I never give up."

Reid knocked exitedly on the hotel room door.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, Reid, sir." The door opened.

"Sir?"

"Gideon..." Gideon smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Morgan. Uh, congratulations on the wedding." Morgan smiled.

"Thanks Gideon."

"So where should we have lunch?" Gideon asked.

"I heard about a little restaurant on the corner, it's supposed to be pretty good." Morgan offered.

"Sounds nice." Gideon agreed.

They went to a local restaurant to have lunch and conversation. Reid and Morgan filled Gideon in on the happenings at the B.A.U. since his departure. From Hotch's wife's death, to Garcia being shot, they spared no details.

"Rossi? Honestly, part of me always knew he would come back one day." Their food came to the table. "Inquiring minds want to know, what case brought you two together?" Morgan and Reid exchanged a look.

"Who said it was a case?" Reid asked. Gideon gave him that all-knowing smile of his.

"It's the B.A.U. we're talking about, first of all. Second of all, in any love, there is that one moment that changes everything. One singular moment that decides the fate of two." Reid cleared his throat, admitting defeat to his mentor.

"It was a Friday night. We had just solved a case that reminded me a lot of BTK. I was exhausted, but Derek and Garcia insisted I go out with them. We went to this bar. There was a lot of dancing and drinking. I was close to intoxication when J.J. got the call from Hotch. There was a spree killer running through a small town. Seven bodies in two nights, we couldn't say no. I probably should have told Hotch that I'd been drinking, but I knew that my help would be needed, so I went. Derek tried to help sober me up, fixed me some coffee and everything.

By the time we landed there were already two more bodies. One of them was pregnant. His M.O. was decapitation and mutilation. It was one of the more greusome scenes I had ever been on. He had removed the unborn child, and..." he closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the images flashing through his mind.

"It goes without saying, Spencer." Gideon said, letting him know the details were not needed.

"Well, being inebriated was not good for the mental trauma I was experiencing. I took off from the crime scene. I just, I couldn't handle it. I was walking down a road, and mind you we're in backwoods Georgia, and it was dark, and I never saw him coming. He grabbed me from behind, binding my wrists. I screamed, but I didn't think anyone would hear me. It turns out when I had taken off, Derek had followed me. He heard me scream, and came out just as the unsub was taking a knife to my abdomen. I was just lucky that his mutilation was used as torture, and not done postmortem. Derek shot the unsub. He saved my life. From that moment on I couldn't look at him in any way other than as my own personal protector. When we got off the jet, he drove me home, since I was hurt pretty badly. Our first kiss was on my bed that night. We've been inseparable ever since." Morgan's hand squeezed Reid's leg under the table.

"True poetry. Morgan always had that protective eye over you, though, Spencer. From the first case we worked together. He viewed you as an innocent, and he felt like you were more vulnerable than most. I noticed that a long time ago. I have to say, that's why I wasn't more shocked when you told me."

"You know everything, don't you, Gideon?" Morgan asked.

"Not everything, but I know my teammates." he smiled at the boys.

Conversation continued for a while when Morgan got a deliciously devious idea. His hand began to slide up Reid's leg, slowly. Reid bounced his knee, trying to quietly shake Morgan's hand away. Morgan, however, roamed even farther to his inside thigh. Reid began to blush, not wanting Gideon to know how nasty Morgan was being. He gave the tender flesh a small sqeeze before brushing his fingers across Reid's groin. Reid had to clench his teeth to keep from making any noise.

"Spencer, did you hear me?" He realized that Gideon had been talking to him.

"Oh, sorry, I was...thinking...what did you say?"

"I was just asking how your mother was doing?" he nodded.

"Fairly well. She just met Derek last week. It went over a lot better than I had expected." Morgan's fingers were now prying under his belt, inching into his pants. "I...uh, she's responding better to this new medication they have her on, she has a lot less episodes...uhh..." Morgan's hand had trailed to Reid's butt, crawling up his lower back.

"You seem a bit preoccupied." Gideon noticed.

"I just, uh...can't believe we're all sitting here. I mean, look at us now, I never would have imagined this would be how our lives … uh turned out..." Fingers were teasing his groin once more. He was getting hard, and embarrassed. He knew that the burn he was feeling inside was being reflected on his face.

"I have to agree, I really thought for a long time that I would die at the B.A.U. Instead, I retired. Never would have guessed it. You know, we made it our lives profiling others, predicting their moves. Why is it that we can never predict our own?" Reid swallowed back the nerves piling in his throat. Morgan continued to tease Reid with his fingertips, a huge grin across his face.

"You've been awful quiet, Morgan." Hearing his own name snapped him back to the conversation.

"Well, Spence always was the talker, I'm more of a listener, you know that." Gideon smiled back.

"True."

Their conversation and Morgan's relentless teasing continued a little longer before Gideon got a phone call.

"Well, this has been great, but I'm afraid our time is up."

"It was really great seeing you. You should stop by the B.A.U. sometime. Everyone would love to see you." Reid said, trying to maintain his composure.

"I'll think about it. I'm not sure I ever want to see that place again." He shook their hands before leaving the table. Just as he was about to walk away he called out,

"By the way, Morgan, you aren't very slick, and Spencer, I can read you like a book. I hope it was fun and exciting, because it sure made me laugh." Reid burried his face in his hand, scarlet from his ears to his neck. Once Gideon was gone, he finally looked up.

"Payback doesn't even begin to describe what you are going to get. He is Jason Gideon, the greatest profiler known to man."

"You enjoyed it and you know it." Morgan said, laying his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. You are on probabtion with me. Hands off until I say otherwise." Morgan was taken back by his words.

"Well, we'll see how long you can keep that up."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 13

Reid was changing into a pair of sleep shorts when Morgan walked up behind him, pulling him close. Reid immediately pulled away.

"I told you, hands off."

"Spencer, you can't be serious." Morgan laughed.

"Yes I can. In fact, I am. You don't get to embarrass me like that and _not_ accept the consequences." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Come on baby, you know you liked it." Morgan said, a devlish grin on his face.

"Maybe if we had been sitting there with anyone else in the world, _maybe_ I would have like it, but Jason Gideon? Really Derek?" Morgan choked back a laugh.

"I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Baby, it's not funny, I'm sorry." He stepped forward to hug him.

"No, I'm serious. You're grounded." Reid said as he pulled away. Morgan's head dropped.

"We'll see." he started to walk to the bed before turning around. "You know what, let's make it fun. I know you, Spencer, and I know you won't be able to control yourself. So, how about a little wager?" Reid raised one eyebrow.

"Wager? You want to make a bet about my self control?" Morgan nodded.

"And if – when - I win, you have to perform one task of my choosing." Reid thought for a moment.

"And if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want to me for the rest of our vacation." he said seductively.

"That's no prize, I do that anyways. No, something better. If I win, the you have to wear a collar with my name on it to work." Morgan was thoughtful. He knew that there was no way that Reid would win, but he wasn't sure if the risk would be worth the reward.

"Ok, fine, so the rules are that you have to resist me for the next...what do you say...three days?" Reid nodded.

"Ok, three days." He held out his hand and they shook on it.

A few hours later, Morgan came out of the shower, dripping wet, in a pair of skintight boxers. Reid looked out the window to avoid staring at the toned body. Morgan slid across the bed, sprawling out in front of him. His fingers traced circles on Reid's lower back. He was determined to make his lover cave in before the end of the night.

Reid could feel the slight touches and stares that Morgan was giving him, but did his best to ignore them. He tried closing his eyes and focusing on something else, but it only made the sensation that much greater. Shaking his head, he picked up the remote and turned on the Discovery Channel. There was a documentary about the black bear playing. He was having a hard time paying attention, though.

"The mighty black bear can overpower almost any adversary. Using brute force, they pounce on smaller creatures, ripping them to shreds..." Reid managed to focus on the line, but it only brought his back to his partner. _The mighty black bear...yeah, brute force sounds about right._ Morgan's lips planted soft kisses on his back. "...they are very family oriented, finding one mate for life..." _...one mate...he better only have one mate...i wish he would stop...ughh!..sometimes I hate him..._ Morgan's facial hair scratched against his skin. The television droned on but at this point Reid couldn't hear it. Fingertips were walking down his hip, across his leg. Reid rolled his eyes, hating himself for making the bet because his insides were twisting around. He didn't realize he was squirming.

Morgan grinned. He knew exactly what buttons to push. His little genius was having a hard time not making a move. His fingers expertly moved place to place, just enough to tease the boy. His cheek brushed Reid's arm, causing a shiver in response. His tongue darted out, licking a small trail.

"You're squirming, is there a problem?" he teased. Reid shook his head, taking a moment to repsond. He cleared his throat.

"I'm f-fine." he replied. "I just need...some water." He stood up, letting Morgan fall to the bed with a sigh. Gulping down two glasses, back to back, Reid breathed deep, determined not to give in, before sitting, this time with his back to the wall, on the bed.

Morgan could sense his counterpart's frustration, and decided to give him a break for the night. He laid his head across Reid's lap, planting one last, sweet kiss on his leg.

"Goodnight Spencer, you win for tonight."

"Goodnight Derek. I'll win tomorrow, too."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 14

Reid woke up, staring at the man sprawled across his lap. He sighed, his body begging him to reach out and touch him, kiss him, stroke him. His pride, however, wouldn't allow him to move. Morgan began to stir to life. Looking up at his husband, Morgan reached out and stroked his cheek.

"What are we going to do today in paradise?" Reid asked.

"We could stay in the room all day."

"Wouldn't you like that, Derek? You're not going to win that easily." Morgan smiled.

"I know, but it was worth a try. I was actually thinking a day at the beach sounded nice." Reid nodded.

"I burn easily."

"That's why they make sunscreen, babe."

The boys walked onto the beach in their swimming trunks, towels, sunscreen, and an umbrella in tow. Reid scanned the beach. Deciding on the perfect spot, he laid the towels out flat, while Derek jammed the umbrella into the sand.

"Come here, I don't want you looking like a lobster." Morgan commanded, squeezing some sunscreen into his palm. Reid stood with his back to him. Morgan rubbed his hands together before placing them on his back, rubbing the lotion into his fair skin. His big, strong hands carressed Reid's skin, over his shoulders, down his back, down his arms. Reid let his head fall back into the massage. His body was aching for more. "Turn around." Morgan whispered into Reid's ear. Reid nodded, eyes shut tight, so he didn't have to stare at the plump lips and chiseled body that was about to be centimeters from his face.

Morgan smirked, knowing his touch was driving Reid crazy. He glided the lotion over his chest, his fingers lingering over his hardened nipples. Reid bit his lip.

"Sure you don't want to go back to the room?" Morgan teased. After a moment, Reid responded.

"Positive." he said it very weakly. Morgan laughed as his hands rubbed over the boy's stomach, playing with the elastic of his shorts. He squatted to Reid's legs, rubbing slowly over the thin limbs. He took his time, dragging his fingernails up Reid's body on his way to stand. "I hate you." Reid whispered.

"You couldn't if you tried." he responded. Reid collapsed to his towel, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes. Morgan laid next him. "You're adorable sometimes."

"Shut up." Reid rolled his eyes under the glasses.

Getting bored with talking, Morgan jumped to his feet.

"Water time!" he hollered, grabbing Reid's hands and pulling him to his feet.

"You know, one in three swimmers get stung by a jellyfish in the ocean...I just..."

"Suck it up, Spence. You're going in, and I don't care what you think about it." Morgan drug Reid along the sand, running. Reid was trying to keep up, clumsily tripping over his feet as he ran. Morgan splashed into the water, Reid coming in behind him.

"Derek, please, stay with me..." he was nervous. Morgan turned around and took his hand.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

"Not scared, just...apprehensive..." Morgan shook his head.

"Come on." He pulled him to his side, walking farther into the ocean. Reid swallowed back his nerves. _You can do this._ he told himself, wading deeper into the water. Morgan inched farther and farther out.

"D-Derek, come back!" He shook his head.

"No, you come to me." he demanded. Reid sighed, taking small, nervous steps to his husband. He was stretching his hands out in front of him, reaching for Morgan. He closed his eyes, his heart racing. _The liklihood of a shark attack is one in a hundred thousand...Derek won't let you drown..._ he was trying to reassure himself that he would be ok. The water was over his chest at this point. Finally, he felt fingers intertwine with his own. He pulled himself tight to Morgan's chest.

"Don't l-let me go." he whimpered, clinging to Morgan for his life.

"You're going to be fine, calm down."

"Th-this is calm." he sputtered. Morgan let go of the boy, whose grip tightened even stronger around him. "Please...hold me!" Reid squirmed.

"Kiss me and I will." Forgetting completely about the bet and wanting to feel secure, he pressed his lips hard to Morgan's. In response, Morgan gripped tightly to his husband. When Reid pulled his lips away he whispered,

"Please don't do that again."

"Promise, pretty boy, but hey, I just won the bet." Reid's eyes got wide.

"You suck."

"And you love it." Reid kissed Morgan once again, getting out the frustration that had built inside of him.

"C-can we go closer the shore now?" Morgan laughed.

"Grab on." He had Reid wrap his arms around his neck, as he swam to shore.

Morgan swam under a dock, and as soon as they were close, Reid practically ran onto the sand. Morgan walked up the dune, laying where the wood was closest to the sand.

"I believe I get one request, don't I?" Reid nodded silently, still angry he had been tricked so easily. "I want to cash in on it."

"What do you want?" he asked, bitterly.

"You, here, now, in the sand."

"No, anyone could walk up... I can't...Derek..."

"Rules are rules, you shouldn't have made a bet you couldn't hold up to." Reid sighed, knowing Morgan was right. He looked over his shoulders in both directions. Making sure no one was looking, he straddled his lover.

"Make it quick."

"You're _so_ romantic." Morgan scoffed. He put one hand on the back of Reid's head, pulling him in for a kiss. He spread his legs, pulling Reid closer up his body, grinding their groins together. Reid closed his eyes and bit Morgan's lip to stifle a moan.

"No foreplay today, let's just do it."

"I don't know if you're eager for me, or eager to leave. Should I be offended?" Morgan asked.

"No, I just...we're in public...it's inappropriate...and illegal..."

"Only if we get caught."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 15

Morgan was kissing Reid ferociously, groping his body. Reid was stiff, nervous one of the people from the crowded beach would catch them.

"Relax, baby."

"I can't. We're going to get caught."

"That's what makes it exciting."

"For you, maybe."

"Just close your eyes. Pretend like we're at home." Reid closed his eyes, picturing their bedroom, their soft bed and fluffy pillows. He imagined hearing their dog, Clooney, scratching at the door, wanting in. Morgan's lips brushed his neck, he felt his shorts being pulled down. He calmed his breathing, trying to pretend they weren't on the beach, and allowed his trunks to come down. He felt Morgan's bare skin against his own as his shorts came off as well. One of Morgan's skilled hands found it's way to Reid's erection, stroking him, causing Reid to let out a gasp.

Morgan was past the point of turned on. The thought of any one of the faceless beachgoers walking up on them at any minute excited him in a way he couldn't describe. Reid tasted salty, like the ocean. Morgan sucked small marks over Reid's pale skin as he worked his wrist, driving his lover wild. Reid was beginning to moan, forgetting where he was, which drove Morgan even more wild. He was getting to the point where he would loose himself in the passion of the moment.

Reid opened his eyes, he no longer cared where he was, at least not at the forefront of his mind. He was making subtle noises like he always did, and bucking his hips at Morgan, ready to go.

"Take me." he whispered in his lover's ear. That was all it took for Morgan. He was already going crazy with lust, and the young genius's voice pushed him over the edge. He rolled over so that he was on top of Reid, moving his hands so that Reid's legs were over his arms. The look in Reid's eyes, pure want, was enough to fuel his desire.

"You're so damn sexy, pretty boy. You know that?" Reid nodded.

"You say it all the time." he breathed, barely audible. "Derek, please..." Morgan grinned at his impatient love toy. He was so ready himself, he drove right into him. It hurt at first, Reid letting out a cry that Morgan was sure everyone on the beach heard, but after adjusting, he calmed back into muffled cries. Morgan drove deeper and deeper into Reid, causing Reid's eyes to roll back in his head.

Reid was clawing at Morgan, leaving scratches and gashes in his wake. 'Proof of their love' Morgan had called it the first time he had left marks. Reid had felt horrible, almost inconsolable, at hurting the man, but Morgan convinced him that he liked it, and he was welcome to leave all the marks he wanted anywhere he wanted.

Morgan was close to the edge as he pounded into the genius. He knew that the next sexy cry Reid made would be too much, so he placed one hand over Reid's mouth. Reid bit down on his palm, understanding what Morgan was doing. His screams were muffled as he hollered Morgan's name repeatedly before cuming. The feeling of the sticky mess took Morgan's breath away as he clenched up, and spilled his seed. He removed his hand from Reid's mouth, cupping his cheek before kissing him gently.

As Morgan pulled out of his lover, a young blonde came jogging around the corner. She let out an ear piercing scream. Morgan quickly jumped up, pulling his shorts over his exposed privates. Reid crawled backwards, grabbing for his shorts to no avail. They were two feet to the left of Morgan.

"Look lady, just calm down..." Morgan began as he kicked Reid's shorts to him. Clumsily pulling them up, Reid also jumped to stand with Morgan.

"But you two...and...I..."

"Just, pretend like you didn't see anything..." Reid offered.

"That's..."

"Go ahead, say it, wrong, disgusting, revolting, we've heard it all, just get over it." Morgan said, angry that his good time had been interrupted.

"No...I was thinking more like...hot..." Reid scooted closer to Morgan, as if to hide behind him.

"Well, um, thanks, I think, we're gonna leave now." Morgan said, taking Reid by the hand. The woman held out a business card.

"Here's my card, you boys ever think about making some money, give me a call." Morgan took it, pulling Reid back to their things on the beach.

"I hope no one stole our stuff..." Reid said trying to change the subject.

"Triple X Video – Hawaii Style..." Reid peered at the card as Morgan read what was on it.

"Derek, did we just get recruited for gay porn?" Morgan laughed.

"Yeah, Spence, I think we did." Morgan gave him an almost curious look.

"No! No way! Not _ever_ going to happen, Derek."

"I'm kidding, chill out. We already have a full time job."

"Yeah, one that gets enough attention as it is."

"Besides, if we're ever strapped for cash, I'm taking you to poker night. We'll be straight." Reid laughed.

"Can't help what I'm good at."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own anything about or affiliated with Criminal Minds. This story is purely for enjoyment.

A/N – Wow, this took me forever to write! I hope you love it! Samantha, you escpecially _better_ enjoy it! Consider it a gift to keep your mind entertained on your weekend adventure! heh!

Chapter 16

The boys decided to spend the next day at the beach again, only this time Reid made Morgan promise their clothes would stay on.

"Nothing inappropriate, I swear!" Morgan promised.

"I somehow don't believe you. Nine times out of ten when you say that, you lie."

"Oh, so I'm a statistic for you now, too?"

"Everything can be a statistic, Derek. Everything is numbers." Morgan shook his head, knowing that he really believed in what he was saying.

"Spencer, you are the most unique person I have ever met." Reid nodded.

"'Unique'? I think i've been upgraded, you used to say 'strange'."

"That works too." They kissed, lingering for a moment. "Hey, you know there's this nice little tiki hut just up the beach, and I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for a drink." Reid thought for a moment.

"Yeah, alcohol sounds nice." he agreed. Morgan took him by the hand and led him to the bar. It was literally a hut with some bar stools attatched. There was a beautiful islander bartending.

"Aloha, what can I get for you two?" she asked as they took two seats.

"Aloha...mmm Derek, you pick, you know what I like." Morgan looked at the list of drinks.

"I'm in the mood for something tropical, what do you suggest?" The woman's eyes roamed Morgan's body as she searched for an answer.

"If it's tropical that you want, you could drink me up." she said, placing her hand ontop of his. Morgan's eyes flicked from her hand to Reid's face. A fire grew in the pit of Reid's stomach. He still wasn't adjusted to women hitting on Morgan all the time. His cheeks turned red. Morgan wanted to see what he would do, so he said nothing, almost enjoying the frustration growing in Reid's eyes.

Finally, Reid swatted the woman's hand from Morgan's.

"He already has dessert, we're here for drinks." Reid said, venom in his tone. The woman looked taken aback.

"Well," she began, maintaining her composure, "in that case, I suggest the Pina Colada, it's a classic."

"That'll be fine."

"I do enjoy coconut." Reid said, changing the subject to calm himself down.

"I gotta say, baby boy, it was kinda hot watching you defend me like that." Morgan said, leaning in to kiss him. "What made you start speaking up for yourself?"

"Well, we are married now, right? I guess I just don't think it's okay for women to touch you, escpecially right in front of me." He threw an arm around Reid's shoulder.

"You're right about that."

"Are you going to that luau thing tonight?" A woman asked the man she was sitting with.

"I don't know, it seems kind of lame."

"But we're in Hawaii, it's not lame here, come on, it'll be fun. I'll let you dance with me." she tried to convince him to change his mind.

"Well, maybe, if you're going..." he replied.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, but I overheard what you were talking about, can I ask what it is?" The perky young woman turned to Reid.

"Oh, there's going to be this big thing on the beach tonight. You know, tiki torches, hula dancers, music, a bon fire. It's supposed to be real authentic." Reid nodded.

"That sounds like fun, thanks." he told her.

"No problem! Are you gonna go?" Reid could tell the woman was drunk, she was almost falling off of the stool she was sitting on.

"If my husband wants to, which, he probably will, then yes."

"Husband? Wow, I didn't know a man could have a husband!" she slurred.

"Well, I do."

"That's pretty cool. Does he look like you?" Reid supressed a laugh.

"No, not at all. Here he comes, actually." Morgan was walking back from the bathroom, towards Reid. The woman's eyes gazed at Morgan.

"Wow, no he doesn't does he? You two are like..."

"Exact opposites. They say opposites attract." Morgan's arms wrapped around Reid's body.

"Who's your friend?"

"Amanda! What are your names?"

"I'm Spencer, and this is Derek."

"Derek, Spencer, even your names are way different, wow." Morgan raised an eyebrow to ask her meaning, but Reid gave him a look that said 'don't ask'.

"Derek, Amanda here was just telling me about a party on the beach tonight, does that sound like something you'd want to attend?"

"You know I'm always up for a party, kid!"

"Great, then it's settled."

Between the drinks they'd had at the little bar, and the bottle of rum Reid had demanded, they were already buzzed when they went down to the beach in the dark. Reid had his arm around Morgan's waist, they were talking and laughing.

"Hey! Over here!" Amanda screamed from the fire in the sand.

"Aloha!" Reid hollered. Morgan loved to watch Reid when he was drunk. Not only was his sexual appetite that much more heightened, not that the boy needed it, he was in his prime, and always hungry for more, but he would let loose on a level that only Morgan ever got to see. Normally in public he wound tight, never letting anyone in, but when he was tipsy he laughed more, played more, talked more, but not about numbers, figures, statistics, or books.

They joined the woman at the fire. There were several logs laid out, they sat on one across from her. There was a crowd of people buzzing around, dancing, laughing, and drinking. In front of the fire were five island women in hula skirts, dancing traditionally.

"Hey, kid, why don't you pass me that bottle?" Morgan said, reaching for the rum.

"Never! It's MINE!" Reid said, laughing. Morgan picked up a small rock on the ground, skipping it in the sand to his Reid.

"Give it up, man!" Reid put the bottle to his lips, taking a swig, before handing it to Morgan, who drank several shots worth. "Ahhh!" he shook his head as it burned down his throat. Reid turned so that he was now laying across the log, his hair hanging into the sand. Amanda's face came into his view, upside down.

"Lets dance!" Reid shook his head. "Ohh, I don't think your husband will care! Will you Derek?" she was stumbling with every step she took. Morgan thought hard about his answer. Part of him said, no way, she's not touching him! But part of him said, this might be interesting, and maybe even hot.

"I don't mind. It's all about if you can get the kid up off the ground to do it, though."

"You heard him! Come on Spencey!" Morgan didn't like that. 'Spencey'. No one was allowed to give him a nickname but him. Reid continued shaking his head.

"I don't dance." Morgan smiled down at him. _With anyone but me, you mean._ He thought to himself.

"Awww! _Pleeeaaase!_" She begged. Reid rolled onto the sand, face first.

"I'm not even sure he can stand, much less dance." He did one more half roll, landing on his back. His face was covered in sand. Morgan bent down and wiped the grains to the ground.

"I can! Watch!" Reid attempted to bend forward and stand, but hit his back to the ground in failure. "Gimme your hand!" He reached out and took Morgan's hands, who did most of the work in pulling him to his feet.

Reid stumbled forward, catching his footing just in time to not fall.

"Let's go!" Amanda cooed, pulling Reid to the dancing bodies. The normally awkward Reid was dancing with the girl as if he did it all the time, granted he was sloppy and wobbily. Morgan felt a pang of jealousy. It always took him begging and hours of convincing to get Reid to dance with him. Amanda was dragging her hands along him in places that only Morgan should be touching. He had said it was okay, though, and didn't want to be a party pooper, so he let the dancing continue.

Just when he was getting too frustrated to handle the aparent drunk flirting between the two, Morgan had a saving grace. Jason Gideon strolled across the sand, walking straight up to the drunk dancers.

"Excuse me, miss." he said, tapping Amanda on the shoulder. She spun around, gripping Reid's wrist.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?" She smiled up at him, and letting go of Reid's wrist, she wrapped her arms around Gideon.

"Oooh! Yessss!" Morgan walked up to Reid.

"Dance with me, kid." Reid nodded.

"Yes sir." he growled. Morgan's back was to Gideon.

"You're welcome, Derek." Gideon whispered.

"I owe you." he replied.

Gideon, Morgan, and Reid all sat down while Amanda went to get everyone drinks. The men were all shocked when she came back with something neon pink and covered in whipped cream.

"That's pretty!" Reid said, taking one of the glasses.

"It's..." Gideon started.

"Interesting..." Morgan finished.

"It's a Pink Panty Pull-Down!" Amanda exclaimed. Reid gulped it back, leaving a moustache of cream behind. Morgan sipped his before leaning forward and licking the excess cream from Reid's lip.

"You're so sweet, Derry-Der-Derek!" he cried, taking Morgan's drink and downing it. Morgan sighed. Gideon handed his own to the boy as well, pulling a bottle of Jack Daniels from his pocket.

"Something for the men." he joked, handing Morgan the bottle. Morgan choked some back before returning it to Gideon. Gideon swallowed a large portion of it. Together, they finished the bottle in no time flat.

Reid put his lips to Morgan's ear.

"Derek, follow me..." he whispered. Morgan looked up, fully aware of how Reid acted when he was drunk. He stood up, and taking Reid's hand, followed him to where the light of the fire couldn't reach. As soon as they were alone, Reid threw his arms around Morgan's neck, kissing him clumsily. He opened his mouth to allow Morgan's tongue to dominate his own. Reid moaned into Morgan's mouth as his hands roamed the chiseled body.

Morgan was getting hard at the hunger of the smaller man. He began kissing and sucking down Reid's neck. Reid's hand groped over Morgan's budding erection, driving him to bite into Reid's neck.

"Unnng! Derek!" Reid cried out in ecstasy. He pulled himself away from Morgan for a moment, looking him up and down, before pushing him into the sand. Had it not been for Morgan's good friend, Jack Daniels, he would have been able to hold his footing, however, he rolled right into the cool sand, instead. Reid pounced on him like a cat, continuing to grope and roam his body. Morgan, not wanting to give too much control to his lover, took Reid's face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss, and rolled them over so that he was on top. Reid's legs wrapped around his waist, grinding their groins together. Both men were hard, ready to go at any moment. Their battle for control continued as they rolled through the sand. Morgan's hand slid underneath Reid's shorts, allowing him to drag his fingertips along the head of his member, causing Reid to throw his head backwards in a moan. Morgan took advantage of his exposed throat and attacked his adam's apple. Just as Morgan was getting ready to rip their clothes off, and take Reid right there in the sand, yet again, Gideon walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to bid you boys farewell. I have an early flight." Morgan stood to his feet to shake Gideon's hand. Gideon left the rest of the alcohol in his hand. Reid turned onto his stomach, pushing up on his hands, and crawled to Gideon's feet like a cat.

"Bye Gideon! Don't forget to visit us!" Gideon smiled at Reid.

"He's different when he's drunk." Morgan shook his head.

"You have nooo idea." Morgan said, chugging back the rest of the Jack. He put his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Come on baby boy, up off the ground." He stood up, leaning on Morgan's chest.

"I'm sleepy." he cooed. Morgan pulled him into a hug as Gideon walked away. Before he had even disappeared into the distance, he could hear snoring in his arms, Reid was out. Morgan sighed, realizing he would have to take care of his erection on his own as he lifted Reid into his arms, the way a groom carries a bride, and took him back to the hotel for bed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – It came to my attention as I wrote this chapter that I made an error in my writing. I remembered the episode 'The Fisher King part 1' and in it J.J. tells Garcia that she doesn't get the vacations that the rest of the team gets, however, for my purposes, since I have already screwed that up, she does. Sorry. I like to be technically correct in my writing and I wasn't, so I fail, but that is the beauty of fanfiction, you can do whatever the hell you want. So yeah, thanks for reading despite my wrongness.

Chapter 17 -

Reid and Morgan spent their last few days in paradise mostly on the beach and in the bars. Morgan forced Reid to become more secure in the water, and Reid informed Morgan of every obscure fact about Hawaii he knew, which was almost all of them. Their departure back to Quantico was both happy and sad.

"It's weird to think we're actually going home. I still can't believe we didn't get called back for a case." Reid mused as they boarded their plane.

"I know, imagine, there were no psychotic, deranged, displaced identities, or arsonists that needed to be profiled." Morgan agreed, laughing.

Just as they landed, Morgan's phone went off. Reid snatched it from his hand.

"Garcia." he said, reading the caller ID. "Derek's phone, this is Spencer."

"I hate it when you answer! Derek is more fun!"

"I know he is, remember, I'm the one that spent the last two weeks with him, uninterrupted." Reid grinned.

"Oooh! Reid, you naughty thing you! I can just imagine what lurid things you two have been doing!"

"Keep imagining, that's as far as you'll get, Garcia."

"Stop depressing me!"

"I assume you called for a reason?" Reid said, changing the subject.

"Oh, right, are you guys back yet?"

"We just got off the plane. Why?"

"Well, everyone was gonna go out for drinks tonight, and we wanted to see if you guys would be up for it?"

"Derek, you want to go out with the team tonight?" Reid asked, holding the phone to his chest.

"Yeah, it'll give us some time to catch up." Morgan said smiling.

"Yeah, Garcia, we'll be there."

"Great! I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they find out!"

"Find out what?" Reid asked.

"You know, about you two..."

"Oh, that, yeah, I know you're going to get a kick out of it."

"Well, we'll see you tonight, since you won't let me talk to the sexy hunk."

"He's my sexy hunk now, sorry Garcia." Reid commented as he hung up the phone.

They pulled into the parking lot of their local watering hole. Garcia was getting out of the vehicle next to them.

"Hey boys!" she said, wrapping Morgan in a hug.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey Garcia." Reid waved.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, they're inside already. I just came out here to get my camera."

"You've got good timing."

"I know, I got to be the first one to see your gorgeous self." Reid stepped next to Morgan and cleared his throat. "Sorry Reid, I just can't help myself."

"It's okay, at least, as long as it's you. I'm not threatened by you." Garcia ran her finger down Mrogan's chest.

"Maybe you should be." she growled. Reid shook his head, wrapping his arm around Morgan's waist as they joined the rest of the team.

"Hey boys, have a good vacation?" J.J. asked as everyone sat down. Reid and Morgan exchanged a look.

"It was...nice." Reid said.

"Yeah, nice." Morgan agreed, placing his hand on Reid's leg. J.J. and Prentiss looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on! Give me _details_!" Garcia begged.

"Details? Well, we ran into Gideon in Hawaii."

"Oh, really? How is Jason doing?" Hotch inquired.

"He's do-" But Garcia cut Reid off.

"Hotch, Reid just told us that he spent vacation in paradise with Morgan, and all you care about is Gideon?" Hotch shook his head.

"Garcia, unlike you, we are not all interested in that part of their lives. In fact, I could really do without any of those details."

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm with Garcia, I want details!" Prentiss said.

"As I was saying, he's doing great. He seems a lot happier. He might even stop by the B.A.U. to see everyone." Reid continued.

"That'll be nice."

"So how was everyone's vacation?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, Disney World was great! You would've thought Jack and Henry were best friends. And believe it or not, Hotch isn't so F.B.I. looking outside of work." J.J. said.

"Italy was beautiful! Of course! And it wasn't short on Italian beauties, either." Prentiss added.

"I just went home, it was peaceful." Rossi said.

"I didn't do anything special, tech stuff, it would bore all of you. Now, I want to hear about what Derek did." Garcia said, not backing down on forcing a confession out of the men. "Do anything, I don't know, life altering?" Reid suppressed a smirk.

"Oh baby girl, wouldn't you like to know." Morgan teased. Their conversation continued for a while. J.J. showed off pictures of Hotch, her, Will, and the boys riding in teacups and hugging Mickey Mouse. Prentiss went on and on about the wonders of Italian culture. Rossi didn't say much, but did admit he'd had a brief fling. Morgan told about meeting Reid's mother, and how much she loved him. Garcia talked about a lot of tech things that only Reid even partially understood. Finally, Reid reached out to pick up his glass and Prentiss saw a reflective glint.

"Reid...what's that?" she pulled his hand into hers. "Is that what I think it is?" Reid smiled.

"It depends on what you think it is."

"Well, in my world, a ring like that on that particular finger, symbolizes...commitment..." The entire team was watching Reid and Morgan, waiting for an explanation.

"In ancient times it actually symbolized financial bonding. After the traditional quote 'with this ring, I thee wed' they also would say 'this gold and silver I give thee' and then the groom would give the bride a bag of precious metals." Reid said, purposely not answering the question.

"Wed, so, it's true, you guys did get married?" J.J. asked. Garcia was practically bubbling with excitement, anxiously awaiting the conformation. Morgan was the one to finally give it up.

"Yeah, we tied the knot in Vegas." he said casually. The faces of their teammates were shocked, eyes fixed on the couple's wide grins.

"Eeek! Isn't it soooo cute!" Garcia couldn't help herself, she was bursting at the seams.

"You say that like you already knew." Rossi commented.

"That's because I'm always in the loop before anyone else." She boasted, smiling ear to ear.

"That's so not fair! You have a moral obligation to give us the juicy gossip!" Prentiss complained.

"I was sworn to secrecy, sorry!" she whipped out her cell phone, showing everyone the pictures he had sent them. The girls all cooed and cawed over the marriage of the men. Rossi lifted his glass.

"Well, I may not understand it myself, but here's to love." he toasted.

"To love." The rest of the team cheered, clinking their glasses together.

The End

A/N - I know I rushed through the ending. I'm sorry. My computer ate the original story, causing me to be a very sad sad writer. I just had to finish it before I screamed. Hope it wasn't too lame.


End file.
